Changes
by Tais T
Summary: One year after winning at the Streets Andy has changed. And so did members of the Crew. Will they be strong enough to handle it? And what happens when new characters appear?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first story in English so please please please review and write if something is wrong!! ****T****hat would mean a lot to me!! **

"Andy, I don't say this very often, but now I have to admit, WOW!" said Blake right after she stopped dancing. "You are doing a very, very good job lately!"

"Thanks, Blake!" thought the girl was tired she couldn't help smiling.

"And your performance the other week was just outstanding! I received a phone call from the Royal Ballet!"

Las week Andy was taking part in the Baltimore Talent Show with a solo dance, a mixture of hip-hop and contemporary – actually, more contemporary – and won the first prize.

Blake was more than proud of his student. About one year ago his brother Chase convinced him to give a young street dancer Andrea West a chance to learn at the Maryland School of the Arts. At first Blake was regretting like hell and expelled her, but after certain occasion he took Andy back and since then never regretted again. He couldn't have been more proud. Miss Andrea West was the most extraordinary talented dancer in the State. Whatever competition she entered she won. And so did the Maryland School of the Arts with her. And that was so-Blake Collins – to benefit in every way.

"No way!" Andy gasped.

"Yes! They saw you on TV!"

"Just don't tell me they offer me a place? That would be too much!"

"Not yet, but they assured me you have big future! But I knew that all along." Director Collins was beaming.

"Well, if we are done for today, I'll go!" Andy took her bag and pulled out a towel.

"Yeah, go… wait, have you seen Chase today?" Blake frowned.

"Chase? Why?"

"He didn't show up in class!" Blake didn't even want to hide his anger. "Anyway, when you see him, tell him to come see me!"

"Okay! See you, Blake!"

Andy was heading home. She did not need any transport to get there, it was 10 minutes away from the school.

More than half a year ago she and Chase started to live together. Sarah didn't mind. She saw Dee improving and saw all her hard work, so she had to admit that an apartment closer to her school would be a lot more handy. Neither did she protest against living with Chase. There was definitely much more than just an average crush between the two of them and Sarah decided not to stand in the way.

"Babe, are you here?" Andy asked loudly as she opened the door. No answer.

_Where __the hell are you? _

After taking a shower Andy felt hungry but decided that having a proper dinner without her boyfriend would be silly and sad. _Like an old wife waiting for her husband to come home from work._ So she quickly made herself a salad and a fresh orange juice. _Yep, people change! I wouldn't even look at this stuff last year._

That was true – Andy West changed. There was no longer fast-food-loving-and-all-the-time-sweatpants-wearing one of the boys. She was still wearing sport styled outfits, only now it was more R'n'B than Hip-Hop. Her hair was now much longer and make-up was a part of her everyday routine. Andy herself couldn't tell when this whole thing started, but she loved the new her. And so did her male schoolmates.

Not that she cared about any of them. She had Chase and that was all that mattered.

_But where on Earth is Chase?_

She send him a text and waited about an hour with her phone in her hands, but he didn't answer.

It was almost 11 pm when the front door opened and Chase came in stepping quietly. Andy was asleep in the sofa in front of the TV but his steps woke her up.

"Hey! I'm over here!" she called.

"Hey babe! Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked kissing her softly.

"Like I can sleep without you around! Where have you been?" Dee was close to fury.

"Hey, what's the tone? I was just out!" Chase rose both hands, defensive.

"I was worried about you!" Dee went on. "I texted you!"

"Oh, really?" the boy seemed really surprised. "Oops, haven't checked it for a while, sorry! I didn't mean it, babe!"

"Lame excuse!"

"What do you want?" Chase was starting to lose his temper.

"To know where you've been!" Andy wasn't going to give up.

"I'm home, I'm fine and safe, what else do you need? Stop playing Blake!" he was almost shouting.

"But…" Andy was surprised. She has never seen him getting that angry that fast before..

"What? You want to take control of me? Then go ahead and spy, 'cause I won't tell you!" after saying that Chase turned around and went upstairs leaving Andy in shock.

Half an hour later she opened the bedroom door. Chase was lying on the bed.

"Chase, are you sleeping?" she whispered.

"No." he turned on the light at his side of the room.

"Hey, I just wanted to say I'm sorry," she sat on the edge of the bed. "I shouldn't have started this."

"It's okay," he turned to her. "It's my fault either. I should have called you."

"Yeah, I was worried. Thank God I didn't call Blake!" she laughed.

"Yeah, you two seem very close lately!" Chase's face expression was hard to read.

"Well, he helps me a lot… still…" she started carefully, "will you tell me where you have been?"

"Let's talk about this later, ok? I'm exhausted!" Chase pulled Andy closer to him. She sighed quietly but didn't say anything.

"Hey, Moose!" Moose was the first one who they saw the next morning.

"Oh, hey guys! What's up? Where have you been yesterday, Chase? Your brother was looking for you!"

"Oh, right! He wanted to talk to you! You better go!" Andy seemed worried.

"The day couldn't have started better!" Chase rolled his eyes. "See you later!"

"Yeah, bye!"

"So, Dee, how does it feel to be 'the one'?" Moose asked a bit sarcastically.

"What d'u mean?"

"Well, you are Director's favorite!"

"Oh, come one! I'm just dancing!" she rolled her eyes.

"Yep, and winning one contest after another!"

"Is that bad?" Andy rose one eyebrow.

"Now, it's just… we don't see each other often! I mean, the crew…" he frowned a little.

"Well, yeah, but… Cable and Fly graduated and they don't dance anymore… Missy has moved to Miami… and we don't have much time either! We're seniors, remember?" Andy missed them too, especially Missy, but she wasn't going to let this stand on her way. "I have to go! See you later?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"So, what did Blake say?" Dee asked later when she and Chase were heading to their table.

They were sitting with Moose and Sophie since the beginning of this school year. Moose and Sophie, by the way, were still dating. Sometimes Kiddo, Hair, Monster or Smiles joined them. But that didn't occur for a while.

"Nothing interesting!" Chase sat at his usual seat in front of Moose and dropped his bag on the floor beside him. "That I have to rehearse more and everything."

"Well, actually, you could use more practice…" Andy started carefully.

"Oh, please, not you too!"

"Okay, let's change the subject!" Dee agreed. And they spent the rest of the lunch discussing the MSA news.

"So, MSA after hours, ha?" asked Chase when school day was over. But his eyes weren't as cheerful as his voice.

"Yeah, sure! Join me?" Andy's mood was up, as it has always been before the rehearsal.

"Do you remember that these words used to mean something different?" the boy asked unexpectedly.

"Excuse me?" Dee was puzzled.

"Well, do you remember anything?" Chase was looking straight into her eyes, examining.

"You lost me," Andy had to admit.

"Well, maybe we both lost each other," he whispered. "No, I'm not coming! See you home!" the boy said louder.

"Will you be late again?" Andy became tense.

"Hope not! Have fun!" Chase kissed her swiftly and headed towards their apartments. His car was there on the parking lot.

"Yeah, you too," Dee murmured to herself.

This time Andy stayed at school longer than usual and got home al about 10 pm. Chase wasn't there.

She immediately took her phone and called him. He wasn't answering for a while and only when she was about to abort the call he answered.

"Chase, where are you?" Andy could barely hear him. He was in some place with loud music. _A party?_

"Andy, I can't hear you! I'm fine, I'll be home later! Sweet dreams!"

_Sweet dreams? Is he kidding?_

"Chase! Chase when…"

"Bye, Andy! See you tomorrow!" and he was off.

"Chase! Wait, Chase! Damn!!"

_Is he at the party? What's been going on?__ Everything's been perfect until couple of days… maybe… no, it is impossible… he can't be in love with someone else… but what if?.. no, that's ridiculous! _

Then came anger.

_Oh perfect! He says he'll be fine? Great! I'll go to sleep! And I'll see what he tells me tomorrow!_

But Andy's plans didn't come true. When she woke up she saw Chase lying nearby. Without saying a thing she took shower, got dressed and went to school. She wasn't hungry.

"Andy! There you are!" Blake Collins met her in the hall. "I was about to call you!"

"What's up?"

"A contest. No, I would say THE contest." Blake looked a bit crazy. His eyes were glittering and his voice wasn't even. "In two days. In Los-Angeles. And you are in!"

"What?" despite all her dark thoughts Dee was excited. "This can't be…"

"Yes it is!" Director was beaming. "The Marti Donaldson Dance Contest!"

"No way," Andy whispered. "But how?.."

"The last contest you won brought you in! We are going in two days! "

"But I can't go with my old routine!"

"That's why we'll make a new one! Today and tomorrow you will only rehearse, no other classes. Got it?"

"Absolutely! I have to win!"

"I like the attitude! Let's go!"

And the rehearsal started. Neither Blake nor Andy wanted her solo to fail so they worked without any breaks. The only time she could relax was lunch time. Dee took some food and went to their table. Sophie and Moose were sitting there, no trace of Chase.

The whole school was now aware of the contest and of course no one doubted that Andy will be the one taking the part.

"Hey!" Andy was tired but wasn't going to give up. Her dance should be perfect!

"Hey there, Star!" Moose greeted her.

"What?" Dee choked with coughing.

"Careful! If you die, who's gonna stand for our school in this dangerous battle called "The Marti Donaldson Dance Contest"?"

"What the hell are you saying, Moose?"

"Oh come on, Dee! Don't act like now it's not obvious?"

"Sophie, what the heck are you trying to tell me?" Andy was at the brink.

"Calm down! It's just that you are now the school's brand new star!"

"Is that bad?"

"Is that what you wanted?"

"Moose, I can't get you! You are my friend and now, when I can do something really big, you are saying something so hideous, I can't even understand! See you!" she stood up swiftly and almost ran to the school building.

"Andy!"

"Let her go, Moose!" Sophie said calmly.

"So, Chase was right?" asked Moose.

"When he said she's changed?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we've all changed. I mean, last year I would freak if I knew that someone else is sent to that contest," she smiled. "You've changed… Chase's changed… it's just…"

"What?"

"Well… they seemed to have changed in different directions."

Andy couldn't feel her body when she got home. She was so tired like she never thought she could possibly be.

Chase wasn't home. And she hasn't seen hem in school either.

Dee reached for her phone in a weak attempt to call him but then gave up. She was too tired to wait for him answer, to listen to whatever he will tell her… she threw the phone on the sofa and went upstairs.

She fell asleep swiftly and couldn't hear her phone buzzing.

Andy spent the next day in studio too and at 9 pm she finally headed home. Dee needed to pack her stuff, she and Blake will go to LA tomorrow morning.

"Oh, you're home, what a surprise!" she greeted Chase.

"Hi," Chase's answer was brief.

"What, no parties today?" the girl knew that she was saying something wrong but she couldn't help it.

"You don't know anything."

"Yeah, right, because you wouldn't tell me!"

"When would I find time for that if you are always in school?" Chase wasn't shouting, but his calm voice somehow was still sounding threatening.

"Yes, trying to do my best to graduate with best possible marks!"

"Is that what matters to you?"

"Well, Mr. Rich Boy, not everyone gets a head-start in life!"

"Oh, so now it's my fault…" he was interrupted by Andy's phone.

"Yes… oh, hi, Blake!"

"Oh, sure!" Chase rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen.

"Yes, Blake, I'm almost ready and I'll go to sleep soon… aha… right! See you tomorrow!"

"Finished?" Chase came back.

"Yes… listen, Chase…"

"Wait, Andy…" he took a deep breath. "I don't want to seem rude, but I'm glad you're leaving. I guess we both need some time to think and figure out… our… well… aims. When will you come back?"

"In four days," Andy could hardly speak.

"So, in four days we'll have our answers. Good night! I'll sleep in a free room."

Dee couldn't answer back.

_I did it! I did it! I won! I won!_

These words were spinning in Andy's mind when she was opening the front door of her house. The lights were on, Chase was home and Andy's mood was flying somewhere near the Sun. She did it! She won the most important dance contest in the USA. She proved that there is no one who can beat her. She was happy.

"Chase!! I won!" she yelled as she stepped in the house.

"I know. The school is celebrating. Congratulations." His voice was even.

"You don't seem very happy."

"I am happy. If that is what you want…"

"Can't you get it?" Dee interrupted him. "This award will bring our school to the next level! It is the best present a student can ever give to the school! It will benefit us in so many ways!"

"Do you even hear yourself?" Chases voice went on. "You sound exactly like Blake! Haven't you noticed that he brainwashed you?"

"We just talked about it and…"

"Stop in, Andy! It's obvious that you have changed."

"But…"

"Look at yourself! That hair, make-up…"

"I thought you liked it!"

"It's not about that! It's you! You are different! You are not that Andy West, a street dancer, I fell in love with!"

"You mean you don't…" started Andy.

"I don't know." Chase breathed in. "All I know is that now you are different and I can't deal with that. I'm sorry."

"For what?" asked Andy weakly.

"I'm leaving."

"What?! No, Chase, you can't!"

"I must. I'm sorry." He repeated.

"Do you… do you have another girl?"

"What?" Chase raised his eyebrows.

"Another girl? Is that where you've been going lately?"

"There is no another girl," he smirked. "And about where I've been going… I was dancing!"

"Dancing?"

"Yes. At the Streets. One cool crew is now in town… The Kings… and they offered me a place. They travel through the States and battle… so I've decided to join them. "

"The Kings? The MSA crew sounded cooler…" Andy smiled weakly.

"There is no more MSA crew… we all chose our ways and I chose mine!"

"Wait! But what about school? We are graduating in months, remember?"

"Again! You are talking about school again, like it is all that matters! Well," he looked at the award in Andy's open bag. Silver Globe. He took it, "Apparently, it's all that matters to you. Good luck in chasing your dream! And I'll go chase mine!"

He put the globe into Andy's almost shaking hands, took his bag and went out.

**Another POV****:**

_The girl on stage was beautiful. I've never seen anyone dance like that before. She was sliding and flipping and floating… she was perfect. Almost like my Mom._

_My Mother died two years ago when I was fifteen. She was a very popular dancer and had her own ballet; they were performing on every major stage in the world. That night she was hurrying to another showcase and she asked her driver to go faster. It was a car crash. My Mom died._

_And part of me died with her._

_Dancing has been a part of my life since I don't know when. That's kind of obvious in Marissa Bennet's house. All my Mom's colleagues and family friends were visiting us every day, it felt like big noisy and happy family obsessed with art and especially dance. My Dad adored my Mom and she adored him back. I have never seen something like this before. I was living in the happiest family of all. _

_And than it all has changed._

_It was like my Dad died with my Mom. I've never seen him smiling since then like business has become his life now. Happiness has abandoned our house like a sinking ship. No more music, no more guests, no more celebrations… and no more dance. _

_I was still watching this girl dance. To me she seemed the happiest creature of all. She could dance and she was allowed to dance. _

"_Thank you! This was Miss Andrea West, Maryland School of the Arts, Baltimore, Maryland! And next…"_

_I wasn't paying attention anymore._

"_Maryland School of the Arts… well… Gabriel! Are you okay? Snap out of it!"_

"_What? You wanted anything, Dad?" I went back to reality._

"_Yes! I want you to listen to me when I speak!" he was starting to get angry. He was getting angry very fast for the last two years._

"_Dad I…"_

"_Wait here! I need to talk to one person. I'll be back in a minute! Understood?"_

"_Dad, I'm not a little boy and…" I tried to stay calm._

"_Understood?" he repeated._

"_Yes Dad!" I preferred to shut up._

"_Good." _

_As my Dad was heading backstage I was thinking about that girl. Andrea West. Well, I could go backstage freely because Dad was sponsoring this contest and all staff members new I'm his son. But what will I tell her? "Hi, you dance great and remind me of my mom? Besides, my Dad pays for this whole stuff… would you want to go out with me tonight?" Stupid. Or "oh, I love dancing too but my Dad forbids me so I have to dance in the bathroom with my I-Pod"? Lame. _

"_Gabriel! What's wrong with you again?" my Dad was back. Apparently for a while: and I didn't notice. Great. He'll freak out again. _

"_I'm fine, what's wrong?"_

"_Do you remember Blake Collins?"_

"_Who?" I really didn't._

"_Well, he knew your… Mom…" _

_It was still hard for both of us._

"_Ah…"_

"_He is the director of that school… Maryland School of the Arts. So I asked him…"_

"_About what?" I was puzzled._

"_Do not interrupt me!" his voice went on._

"_Sorry. So?"_

"_Starting Monday you will be attending that school."_

"_What?" I almost shouted. God was that the happiest news!_

"_Yes! You will be in Drama Department there!"_

"_In… what? Drama?" What the hell? _

"_It made me happy though I hadn't succeed. Now it's your time!"_

_If I didn't know my Dad I'd thought he's beaming. _

_Well, of course I knew this story. He was dreaming of being an actor and auditioned for one show. Dancers were auditioning there as well and Mom was one of them. Mom got in, Dad didn't. But he says that was the happiest day of his life though his dream never came true._

_So now he wanted me to fulfill his dream. Great. I hate acting! I'm a screw actor! Why the hell should I do what he wants? _

"_And the award goes to Andrea West, Maryland School of the Arts!"_

_Okay. Let's summarize my day. I'm going to study Drama. That is a minus. I'm going to Maryland School of the Arts. That is a plus. _

**So? What do you think? Should I go on? Please rewiew!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating for long! It's just that I hate when the chapter is small and when there is nothing crucial in it!

Little Miss Sunshine 123 thank you so much! You really made me continue! This chapter is for you! =)) and maybe someone else will join us=))

Gabriel's POV:

My Dad must be mental. What the hell was he thinking when he sent me to a new school in March? And as if that's not enough he sent me to study drama! Well vocal class would have been worse; I should be grateful.

The first part of my school day was not that bad in comparison to what was coming up after lunch. I was moving from one room to another trying not to bump in dudes with violins or singing girls or ruin someone's paint or sculpture. Art was everywhere and that made me feel even worse. Jut like in our house… the way it used to be with Mom.

The only thing I was longing to see was dance studios but I was too busy trying to find my way to the next class. I was also looking for Andrea West but couldn't find her either. The day couldn't have been more perfect.

I was not the instantly-friend-making person and I can't say that I have many friends. Well I actually don't have any. And I don't think I'll find them here not in the Drama Department anyway. They must be all obsessed with acting and I am the last person to be called an actor. Couple of girls tried to start a conversation but I ended it with a friendly smile. There was a reason I agreed to go here; well a reason I hadn't tried to refuse; and they weren't it.

Well, the food could have been worse. I took some and went to the tables. As I expected all seats were taken. In the cafeteria it was even more obvious that guys from different departments do not cross much…

… and then I saw her…

… she was sitting with a tall skinny guy with curly hair and a pretty tan dark-haired girl. Wow. I was thinking Andrea West is the center of everyone's attention and the school star but she acted like an average student. How can someone who dances like that be an average student? Are they all blind?

I was about to come up and sit right next to her as if I knew her for a long time. Somehow I felt this way. That moment I realized that I was able to struggle through last four days just because I knew I'll be able to finally see her. But was that her or my Mom I was looking forward to see?

Maybe that's not my Dad who is mental? Maybe it's me? How can I possibly be that obsessed with a girl I hardly know? With a girl I don't know at all to be exact? I didn't want to think about that and ruin the possibility of happiness that appeared the first time in two years.

Then I saw a free table not far from their. A group of students just finished eating and went towards the building to continue the school day. I gritted my teeth imagining what was coming up and sat down. Lucky me! I could hear what they were saying!

"C'mon Dee you have to eat something!" that was the guy.

"Moose I'm not hungry!" I heard her voice for the first time. I'm definitely mental! That's my Mom's voice!

"Dee, listen," the other girl said in a calm voice.

"Look guys! I really appreciate your efforts but I'm fine! I have to go! Later!" she stood up and almost ran towards the building. She looked upset.

What's wrong with her? Some trouble with the routine? I don't think that anything else can bring her down.

The lunch ended too fast for me. I was heading directly to the most awful moment of the day. My first Acting class. Ugh.

"Well hello everyone! Hope you all had a good break and ready to start our class!" The teacher was a man about 45 years old, Mr. Danforth, as I heard. "Today we have a new student Gabriel Bennet; this is his first day and I have prepared our traditional Welcome for him!"

The teacher was beaming at me and I was using all my more than poor talent to hide that I was panicking. Traditional Welcome? What the hell is that?

"Mr. Bennet, here are two boxes with tasks written on sheets of paper! You have to pull out one from each box and perform it! Not using words."

Screw. Damn MSA! This is gonna be the worst day ever! Hate this school!

I was walking slowly to the teacher's desk having no idea what to do. My speed was slowing down and down and down until I heard some laughs and jeers. Yep, too slow. Well you never have enough time before death.

"Tremble… vividly…" what the heck? What on Earth is tremble? How am I supposed to do it vividly?

"Eh… Isn't it a bit… eh… impossible?" I said trying not to show what I really think of all this stuff.

"'Impossible' shouldn't even be in actor's dictionary!" Mr. Danfoth seemed really disturbed.

Yep, the thing is, I'm not an actor.

"So…" I tried to win some time, "Tremble…"

"Shiver!" I heard a girl whispering from the first row.

Shiver? Well it doesn't seem like I have a choice.

And I started to 'act'. I do shake sometimes when I dance so I started shivering that looked more like shaking. Well, it's kinda the same, right? So shake my legs, do a wave through my body, shake my head… wow, I think I'm doing really good now! Whoo what a wave!

I was so into this that I didn't realize everyone was laughing. Not just laughing they were roaring with laughter. And Mr. Danforht was blushing obviously not with delight and admiration. I stopped.

"That's weird. He doesn't look like a loser!" I saw my 'rescuer' frowning.

"Mr. Bennet, take your seat!" teacher's voice was shaking with anger. "I will talk to you later!"

Next three hours were okay at least because I wasn't disturbed. When the bell rang I jumped at my feet and almost ran out of the room.

"Hey! New boy!" some girl called me. I turned around and saw my 'rescuer' again. "Mr. Danforth wanted to talk to you, remember?"

"Oh… well… tomorrow, maybe…"

"You shouldn't act like that if you want to stay here." She came closer.

"And by 'act' you mean…"

"Yeah," she chuckled, "you definitely have a problem with that! Need any help? I'm Neela, by the way!"

"Help… well yeah… d'u know where dance studios are?"

"Dance studios?" she sounded a bit disgusted. "They are in the building C. But I didn't mean…"

"Oh, thank you! See you tomorrow!" that was all I needed. I knew where to go.

"Yeah, right…" the girl said at my back.

I was sure that Andrea was still in dance studio and I was right. She was in dance studio A, the biggest one. But she wasn't dancing she was just sitting on the floor her head in her hands. What's wrong? Dows she have any difficulties with her routine? Well, I know there is some sort of a block; my Mom used to call it 'dancer's block'. Is Andrea in the middle of one? Well even if she is it will be simply stupid to offer her my help.

I was about to say something when she raised her head and caught my reflection in one of the mirrors. She swiftly turned to me.

"Can I help you?" she sounded tired.

"Well… eh… hi…" I stuttered. "I saw you dance in that contest. You were amazing and well…" My stupid tongue!

"Really?" she was sarcastic.

"Yeah, my Dad is kind of sponsoring it so…"

"Who are you?" that's a reasonable question I must admit.

"My name is Gabriel I'm a transferred student."

"I'm Andie. Welcome to MSA," she chuckled. "So… you wanted something?"

"I… I wanted to see you dance. If that's possible…" actually she didn't seem to be in her dancing mood.

"Dance," she sighed, "I would actually like that pretty much myself."

"Difficulties?"

She chuckled again.

"Do you dance?" she asked after a minute of silence.

"I,.." that was unexpected. "A bit, actually."

"Wanna show something?" she didn't seem interested but tried to be polite.

"Ah… okay… may I choose music?"

"Yep, sure!"

I connected my I-Pod to their stereo system and chose my favorite one. "The Way I Are" by Timbaland and Keri Hilson. It was an old one but I loved the sound.

As soon as it started playing Andie gave out another chuckle. I have to do my very best, I thought to myself and started dancing.

Andie's POV:

God was he amazing! That guy… he was one of the best dancers I've ever seen! His style was… well… it was freestyle but a very exact and professional one if that can even exist. It looked like he was able to control every minor part of his body and at the same time his body was one single figure moving every possible way. Words could never describe that.

He stopped dancing his breath uneven.

"So?" he seemed nervous.

"Boy how sick you are!" that was all I was able to say.

"Ah?" he was puzzled.

"This was just… off the hook! I've never seen anything like that! Have you learned somewhere?"

"Well… yeah actually. My Mom taught me when I was little and then I was practicing by myself."

"Well your Mom must be proud of you!"

"She is… she died two years ago," he said quietly.

"Oh gee…" I stopped. "Sorry."

"S'okay," he gave me a weak smile. "Was that really… not bad?"

"Are you kidding me? That was amazing! You are in Choreography Department, right?" I was sure.

"Well… no. Drama." The boy didn't sound happy.

"You act? Double threat, ha?" I was surprised.

He chuckled. "Actually I'm a screw actor. My Dad wants me to."

"Oh… listen…" Oops! I don't remember his name! Shit!

"Yes?"

"Humm… you can come dance with me if you want to."

"Really?" he seemed so happy I was even ashamed. God what is his name?!

"Yeah. I stay here for long normally… So?"

"I'd love to! Tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"Well I plan to stay today too but if you have to go…"

"No! No! I'm absolutely free!"

"Great!" his enthusiasm reminded me of our crew. The MSA crew… I think I would give anything to come back to those days. "Humm… sorry for the question but… you said your Mom taught you… was she a dancer?" I asked to distract myself.

"Yeah actually… Marissa Bennet."

"Wait… what? THE Marissa Bennet?" I couldn't believe.

"You know her?" he was surprised.

"Of course I do! Blake showed me her performances! Now It's clear why you dance like that!"

"Wow, I'm surprised, I have to admit," he chuckled. "Listen, Andie… may I call you so?"

"Sure! And… I am so sorry but I forgot your name," I confessed.

"Gabriel," he chuckled.

"Sorry again!"

"S'okay! Your performance the other day was… different… I mean… it's not like you are a ballerina or something…"

"I'm not," I laughed. "I am a…" I stopped. I wanted to say a street dancer but was I really one? When was the last time I was somewhere near the Streets? "I prefer different styles."

"And that definitely works!"

I smiled. At least someone appreciates! "Why does your Dad want you to act?"

"Actually he doesn't want me to dance; that's the main taboo. He doesn't care much about anything else. And he wanted to be an actor so…"

"Oh, got it! So dancing is forbidden?" poor guy! And then I realized that this 'poor guy' was actually the only one who made me smile since... well... last four days.

"Strictly! And your parents?" Gabriel seemed eager.

"I don't have parents. Dad left when I was little and my Mom died when I was sixteen."

"Oh… sorry…"

"Don't be. I'm fine. So it looks like we are kinda alike, right?" I chuckled.

"Yeah," he smiled. "How did you start dancing?"

"At the Streets. When I was little my Mom took me to watch jam sessions in the neighborhood. And I started there."

"I can't believe Blake let a street dancer in!"

"You know Blake?" I was surprised.

"Well yeah, he knew my Mom…"

"Oh… Blake didn't want to take me but his brother persuaded him to," I didn't want to pronounce his name.

"Chase?"

Crap.

"Yeah, him."

"And you immediately surprised Blake?" he continued.

"'Immediately' would be an understatement," I chuckled, "but in a bad way."

"Really? Like what?" Gabriel was eager.

"Like making a crew and competing at the Streets," I smiled to my memories. Why is everything so different now?

"Wow. So you have a crew?"

"Not anymore. Some guys graduated and some… well… it's just over," I didn't want to tell him the story.

"Oh…" it looked like he was confused by his questions. "Sorry for asking too much, I'm just really interested."

"S'okay!" I smiled. "So, it was your first day, right? How was it?"

"Awful!" he rolled his eyes. "I mean, it was fine until lunch and acting class was just…"

"Trust me, I know what you mean!" I laughed. "My first day was a crap! Just imagine a street dancer trying to do ballet! I screwed so much you can't even imagine!"

"No you didn't?!" Gabriel couldn't believe.

"Yes I did!" I was still laughing. "Though now I can hardly imagine that myself."

"And what happened? I mean, now you dance like a pro!"

"Blake helped me. He was teaching me after hours and showed me showcases of all famous dancers… like your Mom for example," I smiled. "He did a lot to make me who I am now."

"Yeah… I can see…"

"So. Let's start? Can you show me that move you did in the middle?" I stood up to my feet.

"Which exactly?" he did the same.

"The one that starts with a spin…"

NEXT MORNING was awful. Just like all mornings since he was away. In school I was trying to act like I'm fine and everything's okay but I'm sure everyone who knew me could tell that it wasn't. Chase was a part of my life for about a year, the most essential part along with dancing. And now all that has left was dancing and I wasn't sure if I want that without him around. Yes we were going pretty much different ways lately but even then after spending my day in dance studio alone I knew I will come home and see him. And I'm alone both at home and in studio.

In studio…

"Gabriel! How could I forget about him?" Yesterday we danced till 10 pm and I felt like coming back to that time when we were rehearsing for the Streets. This guy was so natural! Why haven't we met him before? He would have been perfect for our crew!

But actually… maybe it's good that I met him now? Maybe this was meant to be?

"Oh come on Dee, you don't believe in a crap like that!" I was telling to myself while brushing teeth. What did a feel? Was I attracted? I stopped and looked into a mirror. I didn't want to think about that. "No, not today. I don't care how I feel as long as he keeps my mood up and makes me want to dance again."

Half an hour later I was at school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating in forever! Hope long chapter will make it up=))Guys, please, don't just set a Story Alert or add it to faves when you read. Thank you for that but please review too. Just couple of words! That would mean much to me! Thanks!**

**Hope you'll enjoy it=)**

**Andie's POV:**

My classes were passing and I didn't pay much attention. I was waiting for the rehearsal to start. Well, I was always excited about rehearsals but I was never _that _excited. Gabriel seemed to just blow my mind. Well, not him, but his dance. And the guy himself… I was too confused to look for an answer. And I didn't want to.

The lunch break came unexpectedly and I felt really starving. That was surprising too because I haven't been eating much since Chase left.

"Hey guys!" I joined Sophie and Moose. "Wassup?"

"Wow!" Moose's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Dee, you … smiling?" he said dramatically.

"Shut up!" I chuckled and punched his arm.

"No, really… You look… um… cheerful?" Soph said carefully.

"Well, no one died, right?" I started getting to me. "Let's get this over with?"

"Okay, okay!" Moose sighed.

I started to eat and then saw Gabriel with his tray looking for a sit.

"Hey! Gabriel!" I waved.

He saw me and went towards our table.

"What…?" Sophie raised her eyebrows but before she could answer Gabriel was already nearby.

"Hi!"

"Guys, this is Gabriel, he was transferred, this is Sophie and Moose," I quickly introduced them to each other and moved left letting Gabriel sit.

"Hi!" he said again.

"Andie,…" Sophie started again but I interrupted her.

"Guys, you should see him dance! He is amazing!"

"Really? Oh…"

"Well, I'm not that good…" Gabriel went a bit red.

"He is! Trust me!" I said as Moose still looked frustrated. He didn't even show Gabriel his handshake which was not reassuring.

"So, you dance here, right?" evidently Soph decided to release the tension.

"Nope. Drama."

"You are colleagues!" I chuckled. Gabriel looked at me confused.

"Soph is a triple threat. She acts, sings and dances!" I rolled my eyes and laughed at Sophie's expression.

"You like acting?"

"No, actually, it's my Dad… well, it's hard to explain."

"Where do you dance?" Sophie was going on.

"Nowhere, actually. I used to but…"

"May I tell them?" I asked him carefully. Gabriel nodded.

"His Mom was Marissa Bennet."

"Hold up! What?" Moose's eyes widened again.

"Yes, that's true. She died two years ago and since that I'm not allowed to dance," evidently Gabriel decided to tell them everything but not that detailed as he told me yesterday.

"Oh… sorry," Sophie smiled apologetically.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," he smiled back.

"Guys, guess what song he Gabriel chose yesterday to show me his moves?" I decided to distract them.

"Ha?"

"'The Way I Are'. Looks like you have a competition, Moose!" I laughed.

"No way! Is he really that good?" Moose asked in disbelief.

"I tell you!"

"Eh… Guys? You lost me!" Gabriel was puzzled.

"Well, the first time I saw Moose dance was last year and the same song was on!" I explained.

"Oh…"

"Gabriel, do you know Neela Roberts?" Sophie asked suddenly. She was keeping silence as we talked.

"Who? Ah, her… we're in the same class… why?"

"Well, she looks at you all the time!" Sophie chuckled. "Looks like "The Queen" wants a new king."

"The Queen?" now I was puzzled.

"Yeah, she claims herself a "Drama Queen". Always gets a spotlight."

I chuckled because Sophie looked annoyed.

"Oh… she wants you place?" I asked innocently. Soph was funny to look at.

"My place? Please! She's a junior girl! By the way she just _claims_ herself a queen! And we have different plays! And I always get the leading part in ours! And…"

"And there can only be one cyborg Sophie!" I couldn't help laughing.

"Our triple threat!" Moose added and started laughing too.

Gabriel was giggling and our lunch ended up in a big laughter.

**Gabriel's POV:**

Andie's turned out to be very nice guys. They decided to join our rehearsal so I was really looking forward to it. But now… drama… again…Hell! I wasn't sure I was gonna make it.

"Oh come on! I'm sure it's not that bad. I mean, how hard can it be?" Dee saw my expression on our way back to classes.

"Easy for you to say! You dance!" not even she could cheer me up.

"Well, maybe you're right. Anyway, see you later!" she smiled.

"Yeah, later!" I sighed and entered my class. My torture room.

"Hey there, the new boy!" I immediately heard Neela. She just wouldn't stop, would she? "Found yourself a company, right?"

"Well, sort of."

"If you ask me… well, I wouldn't do that if I were you!" she said provocative.

"Why?"

"Actually…" but she was interrupted by Mr. Danforth.

"Hello everybody! Take your seats! I have an important announcement to make! As you all know, graduation ceremony is not far away and graduation here in MSA is a special event. Seniors will be performing their showcases and we have to perform ours."

"A new play?" Neela looked excited. Like a hunting predator.

"Yes Miss Roberts! Exactly!" Mr. Danforth was beaming. "So I have decided to do 'Romeo & Juliet'!"

Wow, groundbreaking!

"When do Romeos audition?" it was still Neela.

"Do you want to try for that part?" someone asked loudly.

"Just want to choose my partner! Oh, by the way, Juliet's part is already taken!" Neela announced. I saw some girls rolling their eyes but they said nothing.

"Miss Roberts! Let's keep it democratic! You can sign up until the end of this week and I will announce the day of auditions! And now let's start! Today's assignment…"

I wasn't paying attention and was just silently hoping no one will remember about me.

"Hey, won't you sign up?" hell that Neela was already getting to me.

"Pardon me?" I was doing my best to be polite. Were the hell is Mr. Danforth? Apparently he gave us an assignment we were supposed to make it while he was away.

"I think you can make a perfect Romeo. With some help of Donovan, of course."

"Who?"

"Sophie Donovan. Your new friend," she emphasized the word 'friend'.

"Oh, her…"

"So you decided to mix with that West superstar and her bootlickers?"

"I don't think that should bother you," I was starting to lose my temper.

"I just wanted to warn you," Neela gave me a cold look. "She's just using you!"

"Why would she do that?"

"Oh, come on! You're hot! She just can't let someone tall and muscular pass by! Plus your blue eyes and dark hair…"

"And Andie relates here how?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Well, after Chase…" her look was sour.

"Chase? You mean, Chase Collins?" now I was serious.

"Yeah, him. No one saw him here for like a week and now Miss West is flirting with you…"

"Wait… were they dating?"

"Hasn't she told you?" Neela smirked. "They were living together!"

"What?" I couldn't believe.

"Oops! If she didn't tell you than maybe…" she was definitely mocking.

"Go on!"

"Class! Take your seats!..." Mr. Danforth was back. Neela went to her desk smirking.

I was mixed up. I couldn't believe Andie didn't tell me that. But… why would she? I mean, we met just yesterday. But I thought we were closer. I told her my story and she didn't tell hers as it turned out. I said I knew Chase and she didn't even show… Neela said they lived together… that's just… that sounds serious. Why isn't he around? Did they break up? Has he left?

And why does that bother me that much? It's not like I'm in love or anything… I guess. But maybe that's because Andie reminded me so much of my Mom and being deceived by Dee was like being deceived by Mom.

"Mr. Bennet, you're up!"

Oh crap! Crap! Crap!

**Andie's POV:**

Our rehearsal right after lunch was good as usual. I couldn't say great because rehearsal with Gabriel was million times better. That was great.

"Good job everyone! Nick, I want you in my office in 5 minutes! Class dismissed!" Blake clapped.

We clapped too and dancers were leaving the studio.

"Andie!" Blake called.

"Yeah?" I was hoping he won't talk about him.

"Have you heard from Chase?"

Crap.

"No."

"Me neither. And actually I'm worried about him," he frowned.

"Me too," I had to admit. He was at the Streets and I knew like no one else how hard it can be there. "But…"

"Did you call him?" Blake interrupted me.

"No."

"And I did. He wouldn't pick up the phone."

That was bad. I inhaled nervously.

"It's all my fault!" I sat down and closed my face with hands. "It's all me!"

"Don't say that! It was his choice!" Blake sat down near me.

"Why are you so calm? He might be in trouble! He is somewhere we don't know and you…" I was shouting. My nerves were really weak these days.

"I had tried to go against his will. You know the result. Since he met you he always did what he wanted," Blake said calmly.

"Oh great! Another reason to blame me!"

Suddenly Blake's phone buzzed.

"Chase!"

I raised my head. Chase?

"Chase, where are you? Are you okay? Why didn't you pick up?"

I jumped on my feet.

"Oh, I see! Look, here…" Blake looked at me.

I shook my head. Chase was fine but he left me. I didn't want to be a burden.

"Yeah, we're okay! Take care of yourself, Chase!" he hung up.

"Where is he?"

"He didn't tell. But he's fine. And…" he stopped. "Well, he didn't ask about you, I'm sorry…"

"'s okay. I got it."

"Look, I'm sure you'll be okay. I mean, you'll be together and…"

"Look, he left, okay? So don't try to comfort me because I'm fine!" I said almost rudely.

"Dee…"

"You need to go. Nick is waiting."

"Okay. See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, bye!"

"Are you leaving?"

"No, why would I? I always stay until later."

"I thought that… well…" Blake seemed confused.

"I am fine! See you!" I repeated.

Blake nodded and went out.

So, Chase was okay. I couldn't help smiling.

**Gabriel's POV:**

When I entered the dance studio Dee, Moose and Sophie were already there. Sophie was stretching and Moose and Andie were giggling and doing some ridiculous moves in front of the mirror.

"Hey everyone!" I greeted them.

"Hey! How was it?" Dee looked happy.

"Really really bad. Don't wanna talk about it!" I frowned.

"I can help you if you want to!" Sophie went closer to us.

"No, thank you! I don't care really!" that was true.

"Aren't you afraid to be expelled?"

"Nah," I waved my hand carelessly. "Blake won't do that to my Dad so I'm fine! Let's dance?"

"Yep, let's go. Who's up first?" Dee went towards the stereo system.

"Me. I'll show that new guy who the real dance king is!" Moose said half seriously.

"Oh please!" Dee chuckled and turned the music on.

Man was Moose off the hook! That was so talented and fresh! He was definitely one of the best dancers! At the same time he was different from Dee, more boyish and sharp. And what he did to his hat was just crazy.

Then Sophie stepped in. She was definitely a ballerina. Normally I don't like that style but she was really good. Well, I guess all MSA students were good. And together Moose and Sophie looked unexpectedly harmonious.

And then Andie stepped in and all thoughts abandoned my head. Man is she perfect! That's just it.

Couple of hours later we decided to call it quits. We were really tired and it was darkening outside.

"Okay, this is officially the best day in months!" Moose looked really pleased.

"Definitely agree!" Sophie smiled. "But we need to go, right, Moose?"

"Yeah, we're running late! See you guys!"

"Yeah, bye!" Dee took her towel. "That was cool, right?"

"Yeah, definitely!" I was really satisfied with our rehearsal but the stuff that Neela told me just wouldn't let go. She still didn't seem to intend to tell me and I decided to ask myself. "I guess that could have been better, ha?"

"How?" she seemed eager.

"If Chase was around."

**Andie's POV:**

What the hell? Why would he ask? Why did he have to do anything with it?

"What?"

"Chase Collins. You and him," Gabriel was looking straight into my eyes.

"What does it have to do with you?" I asked angrily.

"You didn't tell me."

"Did I have to? That's my life!"

"But I thought… you…" he stuttered.

"You thought what? That I'll tell you everything?" I raised my eyebrow. "Well then excuse me for disappointing you!"

I was waiting for him to say something but he kept silent. Then turned around and went towards the door.

I was frozen. It was like a nightmare. Another best day of my life ruined. I won the Award and Chase left. Now Chase called and I had a great rehearsal with my friends almost like the old times and now Gabriel is leaving.

"Gabriel! Hey wait!" I ran towards him. "I'm sorry I was being rude but… it's just…"

"Are you sorry?" he seemed surprised. "Really?"

"Well, yeah!" I was taken aback. "You don't believe me?"

"I do but why would you do that?"

"Do what?" I still couldn't get it.

"Care."

"Oh… ah…" I was lost for words. "Well, maybe, because we're friends, right?" I asked unsure.

"Friends?"

"If you are okay with that of course."

"Look…" he stopped. "It's just that… actually…"

"What?"

"You remind me of my Mom," he said suddenly not looking into my eyes.

"Ha?"

"You really remind me of her and when you didn't tell me that… it was… well… like a betrayal," he was still looking down.

"Ah…" I didn't know what to say. No one has ever told me anything like that.

And I remembered my Mother. I was missing her like crazy but never met someone who reminded me of her. And Gabriel was luckier. His luck was… well… in meeting me. That sounded weird even in my own head.

But I felt sympathy. This guy was lonely even with his Dad and I was now completely alone since Chase left. And I couldn't let that go.

"You think I'm mental, right?" he smiled sorely.

"No it's just… so serious and I… I'm just in shock," I admitted.

We haven't said a word for couple of minutes.

"So we cool, right?" he asked then.

"Yeah, I guess… look" I sighed. "I want to tell you about me and Chase. And… how did you find out?"

"Neela told me."

"Who?"

"Neela. Remember, Sophie told us about her."

"That 'Drama Queen'?" I raised my eyebrows. "Wow… so, here's the thing…"

**Gabriel's POV:**

That Chase guy is a total idiot. I was listening to Dee very carefully but still couldn't get it why he left. Just because she was winning contests and he wasn't? But Dee described him as an outstanding dancer (well, I don't think she would fall for any other type) and as totally indifferent to benefits in school. And having Blake as a brother… well, that guy wouldn't be a loser because of that alone. Or just because of the fact that Dee was just winning it? That was the most stupid thing I have ever heard.

"Wow," I exhaled when Andie finished.

"That's it," Dee smiled weakly. "Not much to tell!"

"I wouldn't say that. Sorry for making you tell me."

"No one made me! Anyway, forget about it!" she smiled again, now more cheerfully. "So now we can go home?"

"Yeah, I guess. Want a ride?" I offered.

"Nah, I live really nearby, I'll walk!"

"Okay! See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely! And… I feel much better now actually!"

"Me too!" I smiled widely.

**Andie's POV:**

It's been already two weeks since Chase left. Two weeks without seeing him every day waking up, without feeling him, without touching him, without kissing him… But the worst thing about breaking up is the feeling of loneliness and emptiness. You don't feel anyone by your side. You feel like something's missing.

And I didn't have that feeling.

I thought it would be hard I thought I would die without him around. But I was still alive and I was dancing. That was what kept me on that days.

It felt like dancing just for dancing was coming back to my life. We were rehearsing with Gabriel and Moose and Sophie was with us from time to time. Kiddo joined us once too and it was really funny to look at Gabriel's jaw dropped open.

Blake hasn't talked about Chase since the day he called at the rehearsal but I was sure Chase called him again. Otherwise Blake would have been worried and told me. Chase hasn't called me but somehow I was fine with it.

It's not like I wasn't missing him, I really did. But life without Chase wasn't as bad as I imagined.

**Chase's POV:**

It's been already two weeks since I left Baltimore. Two weeks without Andie, without kissing her every morning, without seeing her cute shy smile and passionate dance. And I was missing her like crazy. I thought I'm strong. I thought I would easily be able to give up my home for the Streets and for dancing.

"The Kings" were great. They were amazing dancers each with the own unique style and they were really great buds. But I was missing corky Moose, Monster and others. But maybe it was just too soon to tell? I shouldn't be that quick to judge. I just couldn't admit I was wrong.

But what was definite is that Dee was missing like hell. In every club and at every battle I was struggling not to look into every girl's face like an idiot in hopes to find her. After a week guys started to chuckle as I was doing it and they definitely took me for a mental one. It didn't make it better.

Not a single girl I saw danced like her. I was really looking for at least a bad copy but couldn't find one. They were all too boring and all the same and their attempts to hook up only made it worse. I was about to give up on everything and come back home but what was holding me was when remembered that I didn't know her anymore. I didn't even call her.

Still I was missing Andie West like hell. Life without her was harder than I had imagined.

**How many pretties do I have to put before please for you guys to review? =))))**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! New chapter is here, hope you'll enjoy it!! Sorry it's sort of short=(( actually I have a question: would you guys like smaller chapters but more often or longer ones like once a month or so? **__**Write in a review!!**_

**Chase's POV:**

Five more days without her. It was like living in a complete hell with no way out. And it was me who put me into this hell.

I still didn't call her and when I called Blake or he called me I didn't ask about her. But she didn't call me either and that was what made me hold on and not give up to my weakness. She must be really relieved 'cause now she can spend all her time in school and win every contest without me spoiling her happiness.

"Hey, dude, wassup?" it was Derek, one of 'The Kings'. We became kind of friends these days. "You weren't that good today!"

Today I lost a battle for the first time since I joined 'The Kings'. That didn't make my mood any better.

"Yeah, I know. It's just…well…"

"Chill, it happens!" he waved his hand. "Why 're you sittin' here? Go find yourself a hottie and have fun!"

"When are we leaving?" I decided to ignore his last words.

"In coupl' o' hours, I guess… we should be in Atlanta by tomorrow, there's a huge battle in ther'!"

"Okay, I'll be in my car!"

Next afternoon we were in Atlanta. We still had time before the battle so we stopped in a motel to take a shower and sleep for couple of hours. Around midnight we were in the club.

It was a huge underground parking and it was full of people. They were warming up or just dancing or sitting by the bar.

"Hey guys!" it was Brendon, our so called leader. We had kind of tension but I had to admit he was a sick dancer. "Martin, Leon, Brad and I will go one on one, the others – together, do our routines, got it?"

"Hey, wait! I thought we agreed that I will always do solos?" I frowned. I was really supposed to take part in one on one battles as we all agreed. And now I have to do a group dance with four other guys.

"That was before you screwed the other night!" Brendon smirked.

"What? It can happen to any of us!" I wasn't gonna give up.

"No it can't! We are The Kings, man, we come first and that's final! You are new here and you've already screwed up! If mess now you will be out, got it? So you better go hard!"

"I always do!"

"If that's your hard you better come back 'cause that's not enough here, got it?" he stepped towards me.

"Well since when do you make all decisions here?" I stepped towards him too.

"Since I brought this crew together!"

"Guys, guys! Chill, okay?" it was Derek. "We've got some more important stuff, rememba?"

"We'll talk about this later! Now you better be good!" Brendon gave me a look and stepped back.

Couple of hors later we were done.

"Man we nailed it!"

Yep, we were really off the chain! But I was still a bit crazy about being kicked out of the solo dancers' number.

"Come on, Chase!" Derek lightly punched me. "Let's do have a drink?"

"Okay, but I'll talk to Brendon!"

"Sure, sure! Come on!"

Some other guys from our crew were already sitting by the bar accompanied by girls in short skirts and shorts.

"Oh my God! Is that me going nuts or is that famous Chase Collins?" I heard a mocking voice from behind me.

"Missy!"

Missy Serrano was standing there, hands on her hips. She hasn't changed only her hair was longer.

"I haven't seen you in like forever!" we hugged. I was really glad to see her. "I thought you are in Miami!"

"Well I am actually just heard of today's battle and decided to come see what's going on! And I was really surprised to see you here! Joined The Kings, didn't you?" she sat on a chair near me.

"Well, yeah! The MSA crew is basically done so I decided…"

"You were good! Is Dee around too?"

The talk obviously didn't go where I wanted it to. But hasn't Andie told Missy that we were done? I thought they're still in touch. Well, it's either they do not talk much or she just doesn't take our breakup for an important thing.

"No, she's in Baltimore! How's your study?" I decided to change the topic.

"Good, good. Now stop that thing and tell me what's up between you and Dee," she raised her eyebrow.

"Everything's fine but I don't wanna talk about that, okay?" I looked straight into her eyes.

"No, it ain't okay! I've been wondering what's wrong with Dee since couple of weeks and she keeps telling me she's fine. Now you're here alone and still telling me you're fine too!"

"Well, if we both say we're fine I guess it means we're fine, ha?" I still wanted to abort that talk.

"Chase, stop that! What happened?"

"We broke up and I left. Is that enough?" I said sharply.

"Holla, holla! What do you mean you broke up?"

"Just bang – and we're done."

"Why? Chase, I'm your friend and I wish you only the best. Tell me what happened?"

Why was I acting like shit? Missy is my friend and I keep pretending as if she was a random stranger interfering about what's not her business.

"Sorry, I don't know what's gone into me! We cool?"

"Only if you tell me what happened!"

"Okay, okay! Well… she's different now! I mean, she's changed! All she talks about is school, Blake, graduation, contests, fame, success… it's like I don't know her anymore and it sucks! She spends all her time in school and I barely see her even though we live together! She's like… well… like Sophie used to be before she started to date Moose!"

"Like a cyborg?" Missy raised her eyebrow sarcastically.

"Yeah, like that! She even wears make-up!"

"Wow, that's a crime, you got that right!" she chuckled. "Dee's finally a girl and you're flipping out 'bout that?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Oh, come on! Is that all?"

"Isn't that enough?!"

"Well, if you ask me…" she started but then she saw my look. "Look, Chase! I knew that something's been going on lately I am still in touch with Dee and I saw her on the TV couple of times and… yeah, she's different, but we all change! You can't blame her for that!"

"But she's just… just… like a machine! She dances and dances and dances! She became like a living perfection for Blake! They're like best friends now!"

"Are you jealous?" Missy asked in disbelief.

"What? No, that's not what I meant! It's just… she practices that stupid modern and contemporary twenty-four seven, and I just can't get it! How can she even like that? I am so fed up with these styles!"

"Well, you're fed up, not her! For her it's new! And she just wants to be a good dancer! And the fact that she's practicing a lot… that didn't bother you when we were practicing for the Streets, right?"

"But we were together! And we were doing different style!"

"Chase, it's not about the style! Styles can change but a dancer is always a dancer! And Dee truly is a dancer! And that success thing… me and Dee go way back and I know her story. We're from the Streets and life there is hard, you can never understand it unless you tasted it. She doesn't have parents, Sarah has Charlie and though she loves Dee she can't replace her mother. And there are millions of stories like hers. Success is what all street kids dream about, no exception. To get out of that life, to have something and, more important, someone to live for. And now Dee finally got that chance to achieve something and to have something! And she's struggling for that!"

"So she was using me to get out of the streets?"

"You shut up or I will punch you!" Missy looked serious. "Watch your tongue!"

Why should I have said that?

"Sorry… I'm sorry, Missy! I really don't know…"

"S'okay but never say that! Dee loves you! I'm sure that whatever you say that's what will never change about her!"

"But she didn't even call me!" that was my weak attempt not to succumb to Missy's words. All this situation suddenly seemed ridiculous and stupid. God was I an idiot! I love Andie and she loves me and what else in hell do I want?

"Chase, you offended her! That's you who left! Besides us street kids do not show our weaknesses and tears. That's not how we roll!"

"So… what should I do?"

"You ask me? Go get your butt outta here and go home! Go to Baltimore!"

"You think I should?"

"Hell yes I do! Stop acting like a dunce and don't make me tell you what to do! You're a big boy Chase! But you act like a kid!" Missy was obviously losing her temper.

"So… see you, right?" I stood up.

"Finally! See you, Chase! Say hello to Dee and tell her I miss her!"

We hugged.

"Thank you, Missy! Really!"

"You're welcome! Go get out already!"

"Yeah, bye!"

I am going home! Home! I will finally see Dee and kiss her and feel her and hold her in my arms…

"Derek! Hey, dude!"

"Chase! I saw a you found a real hottie, congratulations!"

"She's an old friend of mine! Look, Derek, I quit!"

"What?" he stared at me in disbelief.

"I quit, now. I'm sorry if that's against the rules and stuff, but…"

"Is that because of Brendon? Look, he's way over the top sometimes but you shouldn't…"

"No, that's not because of him!" I interrupted Derek. "I really have to go I made a big mistake! I leave now! Tell guys I'm sorry!"

"Oh… okay! Good luck dude!"

"Yeah, you too! It's been a really great time! You guys are sick! Maybe we'll meet again!"

"Yeah! Bye!"

I went out of the club and towards my car.

I am done with my stupidity. I am coming back home.

_**Please please plese review!!!! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I decided to update more often thanks to **_**razmataz13drums **_=) **And still please!!!!!!!! Please!!!!! Please!!!!! Review!!**

**Andie's POV:**

I was done with my hope. Chase wasn't going to come back that seemed obvious now and I don't know what I was hoping for last three weeks.

Though I was missing him and waiting for his call my days weren't that bad. I was dancing a lot and that was all I needed actually. But one more thing bothered me: Gabriel. We became really close lately and I was really grateful to him that he appeared in my life when I was lost. But I still couldn't figure out what I feel for him. And I still didn't want to even start thinking.

It was Friday afternoon and dance class was about to start but I had one more thing to do before that.

"Hey, Blake!" I came to him as he entered the dance studio.

"Oh, hi! How're you?"

"Fine, not bad! I… I want to ask you something… could you…" I couldn't find words.

"What's wrong?" he frowned.

I pressed my lips together. It was hard. It was like I was officially letting go of "Chase and I will still be okay" thing.

"I am moving to Sarah today. I have already told her and she agreed."

"What? But you can't! You can't do that!" Blake's eyes widened.

"Blake, stop it! It's hard enough as it is!" I said quietly. I was afraid that if I speak any louder I will shout.

"Andie, but… you and Chase… you were so happy when you moved in together, how can you give up all that just because of some small fight!"

"Blake, it's not a small fight! He's gone for three weeks and he never called me! I think Chase made it pretty much obvious that he isn't coming back!" each sentence made it harder to stay calm.

"I can call him and…"

"No! You will not! I've made my decision and that's final, okay? And you won't stop me," I breathed in deeply. "Actually… I wanted to ask you to go pick up Chase's stuff. I will give you keys tomorrow, okay? And maybe you'll deal with this whole rent stuff… I have no idea what to do with that…"

"Oh… okay, I'll see what I can do. But I don't know when I'll have time for that, graduation is coming and I have a lot on my plate now, so… but I'll deal with that, don't worry!"

I smiled weakly.

„And speaking of graduation... have you thought about your showcase?"

"No, not yet, is that necessary?" I asked hopefully. I really didn't want to even think of a graduation showcase.

"Are you kidding me? You are Andrea West! Your showcase has to be a bang! Everyone will be anticipating it, there will be people from every major dance project in States!"

"Well, that will be embarrassing when I fail," I chuckled weakly.

"You must not fail," Blake looked straight into my eyes. "You must work hard and show what you're capable of, okay? I want old Andie West back, okay?" Then he turned to dancers. Our talk was a bit long. „Okay, class! Everyone stretched?..." Blake started class.

"I want old Andie West back too, we just talk about different girls," I said quietly to myself and took a deep breath.

**Chase's POV:**

Couple more hours and I'm home! Boy was I missing Baltimore and that stupid MSA school which was still home. And I was missing Dee, Moose, Soph, Kiddo, even Blake! My brother was kind of a normal person since lately, well, since Dee was back there… and that was a good thing. Missy was right I was being stupid doing all that stuff and now it's time to bring it all back to normal.

It was Friday and Dee's classes were supposed to end at about 3 p.m. and that's exactly when I'll be there. I couldn't wait.

**Andie's POV:**

As soon as my dance class was over I hurried out of the studio and bumped straight into Gabriel.

"Oh, sorry, Gabe! I just really gotta go!"

"Why? What about our rehearsal? Is it done?"

He sounded so sad that I was cursing myself silently. This is not okay! I should do something about us until it goes too far!

Okay, I will, I promised myself, just not today! I have to pack and move to Sarah.

"No, of course not! It's just… I'm moving back to my guardian today and I have to pack and everything… so today you'll be without me. But we'll dance tomorrow, right?" I gave him the friendliest smile I had. Hope is turned only friendly.

"Oh, see… okay then, good luck!"

"Yeah, you too! See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, bye!"

I watched him entering the studio and sighed.

Couple of hours later I was done with packing. I brought two huge suitcases down to the door and I also had a bag that I hang on my shoulder. Taxi had to be here in ten minutes so I had a little time.

I looked around. We moved in together and now I'm leaving this place alone. It was hard to keep myself from crying though I don't know why I should. My boyfriend left me three weeks ago and never called me since then so why couldn't I cry? Why did I hold myself?

I miss Chase, I love Chase and I don't have Chase anymore and I don't even let myself cry. Why? Is that like I turned into a cyborg?

I chuckled. 'MSA robot' used to mean all the negative things in the MSA to me when I just got there and now I turned into one myself.

I went upstairs and entered our room, my and Chase's. I simply stared around for a minute and then went to the bathroom. I wasn't using this one since Chase left because it was full of his stuff and now it was like he was all around, even his scent was still here. I sobbed.

And then I suddenly saw a picture on a shelf, it was without a frame and it looked like it was forgotten. I took it.

Me and Chase in the MSA dance studio, preparing our routine for the Streets. We didn't even date back then, it was a really old picture. I didn't even know it exists. Was that Chase's favorite picture?

I went to the mirror and looked at myself then I looked at the picture. I changed, there's no doubt about it, my hair was longer and I was wearing make-up and different clothes. Actually, the old me looked really awful to me, did I really looked that way? And did Chase really miss how I looked back then?

I didn't have time to think about that. I sighed and went out of the bathroom.

**Chase's POV:**

Finally I'm home! I wanted to park on my usual place right near the entrance door but it was taken by a huge black Jeep so I had to stop at the beginning of the street. For couple of minutes I was just sitting in the car unable to move because of all that feelings that overwhelmed me. In couple of minutes I'll see her! I couldn't wait!

And then I saw Andie coming out of the front door with to suitcases.

**Andie's POV:**

I went out of the building cursing through my teeth trying not to fall with this stupid suitcases and a bag that was about to fall down from my shoulder and the first person I saw was…

**Gabriel's POV:**

I parked exactly that way so Dee could see me right when she comes down. I was standing near my Jeep when she appeared with two enormous suitcases and a big bag.

"Need help?"

"Gabe? What are you…" her expression was hard to read.

"I acted like a jerk and didn't even offer you my help back there, I'm sorry! I think you need a ride, don't you?"

"Well, actually yeah, but my taxi must be here so…"

"I just paid the driver and sent him away so you have no other option but to take my help!" I smiled.

Dee smiled back.

"Okay then! These bags are heavy like hell!"

**Chases POV:**

Well now it is pretty obvious why she didn't call me. She didn't need me. And now she and that guy just stand there and laugh and probably speculate about how cool this is that they move in together. And what else could they be discussing with huge grins when Dee has bags with her? I wonder why wouldn't that guy just move in our apartment, I mean, Dee's apartment, but maybe they have some respect for me? Hopefully.

That was easy to get now. Dee doesn't want us together anymore she met a new one and now they are about to drive straight into their happily ever after. And I have to go back to… do I even have somewhere to go?

Jeep started to slowly move down the street thank God not towards my car. Should I follow them?

No thanks! I won't spy! I absolutely don't care where this happy couple will live.

I was expecting pain but there wasn't any. There was just nothing. Just huge nothing.

I started the engine and took a deep breath. That's all. I'm not coming to Baltimore anymore.

**Andie's POV:**

Couple of hours later I felt like I never left Sarah. She seemed really happy to have me back and Charlie was just off the chain. I was afraid he would ask me about Chase because he loved Chase very much but Sarah obviously had told him not to.

"Are you hungry? You look like you need to eat something you know!" Sarah was looking at me disapprovingly.

"I'd love to!" I was hungry. Soon we were having a nice family dinner just like we used to.

"Sarah, thanks for letting me back, really," I said later when Charlie was watching TV.

"What are you talking about, Andie? This is your house you can live here whenever you want!"

"Thank you," I smiled weakly.

We kept silence for another couple of minutes.

"Wouldn't you tell me what happened?" she asked carefully.

I took a deep breath.

"Sarah, I've already spoken too much about that with Moose, and Soph, and Gabriel…"

"Andie, who's Gabriel?" Sarah's tone was strict.

"Gabriel? He's a friend, a really good friend of mine. Why?" I frowned.

"Are you two together?"

"Together? What? No! How could you think so? I know him for like a month! Do you think I'm that type of girl?" I was frustrated.

"Okay, okay, sorry!" she smiled apologetically. "So?"

"Look, Sarah…" I stopped for a second. "Have I changed?"

"What?" she frowned misunderstanding.

"Chase left because I changed as he said. And I myself feel like I'm a totally different person! And I'm not sure I like this person."

"Well, you do look different! You are gorgeous but too skinny if you ask me…"

"Sarah, I'm not skinny!" I interrupted her impatiently. "I just used to be a bit big before… but that's not what I mean. It's like a care too much about school about all contests and about winning it and deserving Blake's approval!"

"Like school is now the most important thing to you?"

"Not exactly. Winning all dance contests and benefiting school – that. I am like a machine. Chase and I didn't have any quality time since like forever! And it's all because of me. And then he left."

"I'm sure it's not that bad Dee!"

"No it is! It is bad! And it's all because I paid too much attention to school!"

"Dee I'm not sure that doing bad in school will help!"

"I know what I'm doing Sarah! I have made a lot of mistakes but I'll fix it!" I smiled. I had a plan.

Sarah shook her head disapprovingly but I didn't care.

Later that night I called Moose.

"Hey Moose, wassup?"

"Hey Dee! Cool, how're you?"

"Fine! Look I wanted to ask you… what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"What? You wanna ask me out?" I heard him chuckle.

"Yeah, sure!" I chuckled too. "I wanted to hang out at The Dragon, wanna come?"

"The Dragon? You mean, The Dragon as in? That club in your neighborhood?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Why would you wanna go there? We haven't been there since like forever!"

"That's why. So?"

"Okay… yeah, I will go!"

"Look, about Sophie… you know I really like her and stuff, she's really great, but I'm not sure she should come…"

"Yeah, that's definitely not her scene, you got that right! So see you tomorrow night at The Dragon? Around midnight?"

"Yeah! Thank you!" I smiled.

"Always!"

I hang up and looked into the mirror. Okay, there's no way back.

Next evening I spent in Sarah's closet trying to find my old sweatpants and tops that I decided not to take with me when we moved in with Chase. It took me almost two hours but eventually I pulled on my gray sweatpants and a black tank top. I rolled one trouser leg up and looked into the mirror. I could have looked better. My sweatpants were a bit too big for my body because now I was smaller than before plus I wasn't wearing any make-up and I did not like it much.

Soon it was time to go. I was standing in front of the mirror and staring at my reflection. I took my hair up and looked through my collection of caps. I chuckled as I grabbed my old 410 cap. No, I won't wear it anyway that can even be dangerous in my neighborhood. I chose red one and looked into the mirror again.

It's time to go. Today old Dee West will be back.

**PLEASE!!!!! REVIEW!!! ****Just couple of words to make me happy!!!!!!**

**P.S. there will be happy end I promise=)))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I am terribly sorry for not updating in years it's just been crazy time=)**

**Andie's POV:**

On my way to The Dragon I was trying again and again to convince myself that I wasn't nervous but my attempts failed. I was. It was really scary to come back to where I haven't showed up for what seemed like forever but I couldn't give it all in. If I stop now I will never have the old me back. I must do it.

Moose was already near the entrance as I came but he couldn't see me. I was trying to find a familiar face in the crowd around but I couldn't. Not a single one! That definitely didn't help my self-confidence.

"Hey Moose!" I plastered a smile on my face and came up to him.

"Hey An…," he turned to me and his eyes widened, "die… what the… um… you look…" he scratched his scalp. "Um… What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?" I frowned a bit trying to hide my nervousness.

"Change of style, ha?" he was staring me down.

"Moose stop it. Let's get in already?"

"Um… Dee, I was wondering," he scratched his scalp again. "Is this really the right thing to do?" he seemed unsure.

That I couldn't tell. But I mustn't show it.

"Oh come on Moose! That's Dragon, remember? We used to hang out there almost every night after we won that battle, what's your problem?" I tried my hardest to seem confident and relaxed.

"Yeah, I remember, but… look, we haven't been there for…"

"Moose, it's Dragon? I mean, how hard can it be? Come on!" I smiled.

"'Kay, 'kay… but just for the record I don't like this idea!" he sighed.

At that moment I almost gave up. I was about to turn around and go back home and act like everything's fine. I looked at my feet and bit my lip. Why am I doing this? Do I have to torture myself?

I looked at Moose. He was staring me back his arms crossed.

I have to do this. I will be fine.

"Shut it! Let's go," and I headed towards the entrance.

Inside it was like I have never left this place. Music, dancers showing what they got on the floor, people watching them… but again I couldn't recognize anyone. Except…

"Meezy!"

I couldn't believe it! He was still there at the bar.

"Dee?" his eyes widened. "Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Well I…"

"I saw you on the TV the other day you looked sick!" Meezy went on.

"Oh…"

That was the first time I wasn't happy to hear that.

"And what's up here?" I was afraid he will go on with this TV thing.

"A lot, a lot… loads of new faces! I guess only 410 guys are the ones you know!"

"The 410? Are they still… well… active?" actually I was surprised. After we kicked their butts the other time I wasn't expecting them to dance in Baltimore again.

"Yeah, why not? Since your crew was out… they got themselves some new faces too and came back. I guess Tuck and Felicia are here today so you better…" he didn't finish.

"What? Get off?" I asked sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant Dee," he sighed. "But I hope you understand you are at the streets, don't you? And you still remember how it works here."

"Look, Meezy, I just…" I started but a familiar voice from behind me interrupted.

"Well-well, look who's come to visit us! Our fancy TV star!"

I turned around and saw Tucker standing there his arms crossed. His look made me shiver inside but I had to fight it. I must.

"Hey, Tuck, long time no see," I forced a smile.

"Oh, you got that right. And I wouldn't want to see you for a long time also, so you better take that jerk of yours and get your butt outta here."

He was calm but his voice sounded warningly. We were attracting everyone's attention.

"Why? We just came here to dance like everyone else," I was looking straight into his eyes and he was staring back. And I was losing it.

"To dance? What? Your fancy ballet moves?" he chocked. "This is not where you show that!"

"I'm a street dancer, Tuck!"

"You are what?" he laughed sincerely. "Look, Dee, get off, okay?"

People were gathering around and looking at us. It reminded me of that big battle at the streets last year. They didn't want us there that time too but I convinced them to. Maybe I can do this again?

I looked around and didn't see a single familiar face. No, this time it is different. I don't have my crew with me, only Moose. But most important I don't have Chase with me.

Chase…

I suddenly realized I couldn't make it. Moose was right we shouldn't have even started all this.

"Hey guys!" Tuck spoke out loud apparently to the crowd around us. "D'you know this girl?"

Some said no, some booed.

"I saw her at the TV the other night, she's from that school for reach kids, the MSA!" I heard someone say.

"So will we let her dance here?" Tuck asked the crowd.

Someone laughed, someone booed and someone waved their hands saying 'get lost'.

"Go away you jerks! Go dance in your fancy school!" someone shouted.

"You hear what they say. Get off Dee. You lost it this time!" Tuck finished it.

I wanted to say something, to say he was wrong, they all were wrong but I couldn't. I didn't belong here anymore.

I turned around and tried to make my way through the crowd Moose following me. People were pushing us, laughing and choking and I was moving faster and faster. When we reached the door someone pushed me and I almost fell but Moose helped me. When we finally got outside I felt like I can't breathe. Maybe I was crying I don't remember.

"Hey, Dee," I heard Moose saying after a while. "Dee, just chill, 's okay. Shit happens!"

I couldn't say a word.

"It's okay, Dee, just breathe," Moose was saying something else but I couldn't hear him. He was speaking and speaking and I understood I have to say something too.

"Look, Moose, I'm sorry for getting you into this," I took a deep breath. "We shouldn't have started it, you were right."

"'s okay," he smiled lightly. "But I guess we better go home."

"Yeah, let's get moving, but let's not speak, okay?"

"Okay, let's go."

He walked me to Sarah's house, I mean, my house, and left without saying anything. I quietly rushed into my room thanking God I didn't meet Sarah on my way.

I felt like I was dead.

**Gabriel's POV:**

What's wrong with Andie? Why isn't she in school today? I haven't seen her at lunch and Moose and Soph both didn't know what's wrong. Or at least they said so.

After a lunch it was time for my torture. It has been more than a month but I still couldn't get used to these stupid acting classes and today's class has to be even worse. Auditions for Romeo & Juliette. Hate it!

I went to my table and sat down.

"Hey there! Wassup?"

Oh gosh! Neela definitely didn't make my days better.

"Hey, everything's okay, you?" I asked without interest.

"Couldn't have been better. It's my time to shine today," she smiled her 'I am the Queen' smile which was getting to me already. "And you don't seem happy you know."

"Thanks for your care, I appreciate that."

"I could help you with acting," she just didn't want to shut up.

"I'll inform you if I'll need any help," I answered coldly still not looking at her.

"Oh come on Gabriel!" Neela crossed her arms. "Why don't you want us to be friends?"

I looked at her.

"I already have friends."

"Oh sure!" she rolled her eyes. "That West girl and her team? This is not a good company to mix with."

"Why would you care?"

"They use you!"

"This is non of your business," I didn't want to argue.

"It is! I wish you only good," she was looking into my eyes.

"Neela, stop that."

"Besides, where is she now?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Where is Andie now?" her expression was mean.

"She couldn't come," I tried to look confident.

"Oh really? Why?"

"That is non of your business," I repeated.

"Can't you see it?"

"See what?" I was losing my temper.

"She doesn't care about you! She hasn't even told you about Chase!"

"And?"

"Oh come on! She treats you like a puppy! Like a dog! She lets you be around when it's fun and she pushes you away when she gets bored," she was saying it like spitting. "Now she's fed up with you and you are sad like a dog without a master!"

"Shut it!"

"Oh no I wont! D'you wanna know why she didn't come in school today?"

"Why?" I bit my lip.

"Because she had too much of you. You've been around for too long and she's tired of you. You are nosy, annoying to her and she is fed up with you. She will never want to hang out with you or even talk to you anymore."

My thoughts were spinning. Is she right? Was I really too annoying?

"Hello everyone, take your seats," Mr. Danforth came in.

I took my bag and rushed out of the room.

On my way to my car I was trying to figure out what to do. I couldn't handle three hours of torture in class plus the thoughts that were buzzing in my head now.

Is Neela right? Did I do something wrong to Dee? Maybe I was trying too hard to be around her and went too far?

I sat into my car and hugged my head with my hands.

Okay, maybe I'm nosy and annoying, maybe I'm doing everything wrong and going too far but I need to hear that from Dee herself.

I started the engine and tried to figure out the shortest way to Dee's house.

I got there half an hour later. Before getting off the car I took a deep breath. What am I doing here? Came here to be kicked out?

I came to the door and rang the doorbell. A second later Andie's guardian, Sarah, opened the door.

"Hey, my name is Gabriel, maybe you remember me? I'm from Andie's school," I tried to smile.

She was looking at me for couple of seconds.

"Yes, I remember you."

"May I talk to her?"

"Come in, I'll ask her," she let me in.

"Andie! You got a visitor!" Sarah said loudly. "Come down please!"

**Andie's POV: **

A visitor?! I hate this life enough as it is!

I didn't go to school today, I just couldn't brace myself. I didn't care if I get behind I didn't skip school since I came back there after the battle so that was okay.

Sarah was trying to find out what was wrong but I wouldn't tell her.

I was lying on my bed in my pajamas. I wasn't crying I was just staring at the ceiling not thinking about anything in particular. I felt like an air balloon with no air.

And now this visitor. I didn't want to see anyone but Sarah has apparently already let him in so it would be impolite to ignore him.

I stood up, washed my face and brushed my teeth, pulled my hair into a ponytail and put some sweatpants and a tank top on. I didn't care about how I look.

When I came down to the living room I didn't see Sarah but to my surprise I saw Gabriel.

"Gabe!" I couldn't help smiling.

He didn't say anything back. Apparently he was in shock because he never saw me looking like that before.

"Is everything okay?" I frowned.

"Um… hey… you haven't been in school today and I just wanted to know… are you okay?" he was looking down.

"Yeah, I am. I am fine, don't worry," I tried to sound as confident and calm as possible. "Is everything okay in school? You do not look too happy."

"Everything's fine as usual," he answered still not looking at me. "So there is nothing wrong with you?"

"Yeah, why?" I was getting nervous. What's going on?

He didn't reply.

"Gabriel, what's wrong?" I repeated.

"Are you fed up with me?" he asked suddenly and looked straight into my eyes.

I was taken aback. What the hell is he talking about?

"Huh?"

"Am I too annoying to you?"

"Are you nuts?"

I was absolutely sincere.

"How did you come up with that?" I was trying to understand.

"Just tell me is it so?" he was still staring into my eyes.

"Of course not! Why would you even think of that?"

"Is that true? You did not skip school today because I'm too annoying to you?"

"Gabe I don't understand why you think so? Look, let's sit down."

All this time we were standing but now I felt like I'm gonna faint. I sat down on a coach and Gabriel sat down in an armchair in front of me.

"What made you think so?" I repeated.

He kept silent for a minute and I did too.

"Look," Gabe started. "I came to the MSA because of you. I saw you at that contest and you reminded me of my Mom. That's why I decided to do as my Dad said and study Drama which sucks. And since I met you and we started to dance I feel happy like I haven't felt in years since my Mom died. And the reason I am acting like I do is that… that I am afraid to lose it. And maybe I'm trying too hard and not giving you privacy and stuff… and people say that I'm too…"

"Who told you all that stupid stuff?" I needed to say something and interrupt him not to let my tears out. "Why did you suddenly start to think this way?"

"Um... a certain person… so you see it is not right?" I could see hope on his face.

"Of course it is not!" I exclaimed. "And tell me who told you all that?"

"Neela."

"Who? What… wait, that classmate of yours?"

"Yes."

"Why does she keep interfering in our business?" I was flipping out. "I'm gonna kick her butt I swear!"

Suddenly Gabriel laughed and I couldn't help but to laugh too.

"Look Gabe," I took a deep breath. "You say I helped you out but you're wrong. It's you who helped me. I was down after… after Chase left and you brought me back to dancing and to my life and there is no way you will ever be annoying to me."

I smiled and he smiled back.

"So we cool?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks, Dee. And may I ask you weren't in school today?"

"Actually…" I was hesitating whether I should tell him or not.

_Stop it Andie! Gabe's your friend for God's sake! _

"Well, I and Moose wanted to hang out at The Dragon, it's a club in our neighborhood and we used to hang out there and dance but the locals wouldn't let me."

"What? Why?"

"That's the streets. And they do not love seeing someone else on their territory. And the thing is that they do not take me for a local anymore. They said I'm a ballerina from a fancy school," I tried to smile.

"Is that bad?" he raised his eyebrows.

"You just don't get it! I used to be a street dancer and I was happy. And now it's for the second time in my life that I feel like I'm lost and I can't find my way back!" I was almost crying.

"Well maybe it's not about coming back? Maybe it's about being right where you are?"

Tears dried in my eyes.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"I said…"

"No, I got it… it's just…" it was what Chase told me about a year ago. But that was too private to tell Gabe. "It's just a really good idea and I'll think about it," I smiled.

"Okay then… I'll better go, I guess," Gabriel stood up.

"Yeah, thanks for coming," I stood up too and smiled.

"So I will see you tomorrow in school, right?" he asked when we were at the door.

"Sure," I smiled again.

"See you!"

"Bye!"

When I came back to the living room I saw Sarah there.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I tried to smile.

"Maybe you are hungry? I've made pasta," she continued.

"Well, actually I am, thank you."

We went to the kitchen and served ourselves a dinner. We weren't speaking for a while.

"Look, Andie," she started. "I didn't plan to spy on you I just heard what you were saying… what is the story of that boy? About his Mom."

"His Mother was a really famous and talented dancer and she died couple years ago. It was an accident. And since that his Dad forbids him to dance and he sent Gabe to study Drama in our school. And Gabe says I remind him of his Mom," I smiled awkwardly.

"Do you dance together?"

"Yeah, after school. With Moose and Sophie."

Sarah remained silence for a minute.

"What about your graduation showcase?" she asked suddenly.

_Oh damn! That showcase!_ It completely slipped out of my mind.

"I haven't even started," I answered expecting Sarah to become angry.

But somehow she smiled.

"Look, Dee," she looked into my eyes. "Maybe that's non of my business but why did you start your crew last year?"

"Huh?" I thought I got her wrong.

"Why did you make your crew with other MSA students?"

"Well… I got kicked out of the 410 and I just wanted to dance and… why are you asking?" I was puzzled.

"And why did other students go for it?" Sarah ignored my question.

"Well, they wanted to dance their way but the school wouldn't let them," I couldn't understand where it was going but Sarah was apparently expecting something from me. She was looking at me. "What?" I raised my eyebrows.

"You helped them then Dee even though you were helping yourself. And maybe it's time to help yourself again and help that guy who is not allowed to dance?"

I couldn't say a word.

"Maybe this guy was right and it's not about trying to find the old you in The Dragon or wherever," Sarah was going on. "Isn't this about being you? Someone may say Andie changed but I see at least one thing that stayed the same. You still got your friends," she smiled.

"And what should I do?" I couldn't figure any clear thought in my head, they were buzzing like bees.

"Well I'm not an expert in dancing but as a guardian I should remind you that you still have your showcase to work on," Sarah smiled again.

**Finally the**** hardest part is done!!! I promise it will be better now. And please review=) pleeease=)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I didn't plan to update that soon but I loved your reviews=) thank you for reading this story=) this chapter is kina short but there's a lot going on here and I like this one, hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Andie's POV:**

When I woke up I realized that this was the best morning in months with just one reason – I had an aim. I finally figured out what I want to do with my life and this very thought already made me move on. I was done with dying.

The first thing I needed to do is to talk to Moose and Sophie. And lucky me they were the first ones I saw in school. And of course they were enjoying each other's company somewhere up high without paying attention to what was happening on Earth.

"Hey lovebirds," I hate breaking someone's nirvana but I still had to. I had about 10 minutes until classes.

"Oh, hey! What happened to you? You didn't come yesterday," Soph was the first one to notice me.

"Didn't Moose tell you?" I asked in disbelief.

"Oh well," she was confused.

"Well of course you did," I looked at Moose. He plastered a 'sorry' smile. "But I'm okay with that. Look guys, I wanted to tell you something."

I took a deep breath.

"I am sorry I've been acting like a jerk lately. I shouldn't have let my problems come between us. Yeah, I know you were acting like everything's okay but it wasn't and I was pushing you guys away and I'm sorry for that. I promise I will never do that again. I was just too concerned about me."

"Oh come on Dee, that's okay," Moose waved his hand. "We knew you are a jerk all along."

Sophie gave him a look.

"I'm just kidding," he made an innocent face. "Really, Dee, there's nothing to worry about. It's been hard times for all of us I mean, when Chase left, so we…"

"Look, let's finish with that," Sophie sad suddenly. "It was his choice and his life to live and let's accept that, okay? And move on with our lives," she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Thanks Soph."

"Welcome back Dee," she chuckled. "It was like you were slightly out."

"Well I guess I was," I chuckled too.

"Group hug!" Moose yelled.

I and Sophie laughed and we all hugged. And even though we were looking really goofy for others I didn't care. I was back with my friends and not as a whiny broken hearted girl but as just as Dee.

"Come on, let's do our handshake," Moose was goofing on.

"You are such a dork," I laughed but still did a handshake.

"Hey guys! Sophie, we need to talk about our graduation play," a girl from Sophie's acting class came to us.

"Oh, sure," I dragged Moose away from them. "Besides we need to talk about it too."

"Our play?" he looked puzzled.

"No, our showcase, genius. Have you started?"

"Nope. I just can't make myself do it," he smiled kind of sadly. "Can't imagine how it is, doing a routine alone."

"I got an idea," I smiled mischievously.

""bout our showcase?"

"Aha. Let's bring our crew together."

He raised his eyebrows and froze.

"What?" his eyes almost popped out.

"Let's bring our crew back together," I said very slowly.

He wasn't saying a word, only blinking. It lasted for at least a minute and I began to worry.

"Moose, hey, Earth to Moose," I waved my hand before his face. "Are you okay?"

"Andie, you…" he exhaled. "You are a genius!"

"Huh?" I was puzzled.

"I love that idea! No, that's, that's just amazing! We definitely have to do that and make one huge showcase and kick everyone's butt! It's just great!"

"Moose, we don't need to kick butts, it's a graduation performance, not a street battle," I reminded him.

"Whatever. When we get back together we will be off the chain!" he was literally jumping around with excitement.

I couldn't help laughing.

"Moose, you definitely are a dork."

"And you definitely are a genius!"

"Thanks, I know," I made a goofy smile. "So you are in, huh?"

"Absolutely!"

"Okay then. I'll text guys and ask them to come to our table at lunch. I mean those who are still in MSA. And you do not even think of telling anybody!" I gave him a serious look. "I will tell them myself, you can only ruin everything."

"What?" he frowned.

"Moose!" I raised my eyebrows warningly.

"Okay, whatever," he rolled his eyes.

"We need to go," I checked my watches. "See you at lunch so? And don't tell anybody," I reminded him.

"Okay, okay, see ya!"

During my before lunch classes I was texting to all former members of the MSA crew that were still in school. I was feeling a bit nervous all along but each sent IM made me more and more nervous. What if they won't want to? They must be all doing their own routines by now and of course they wouldn't want to give them up.

To my surprise they all agreed but still by lunch time I was on my last nerves.

I put quickly some food on my tray and went to our table. Sophie, Moose and Kiddo were already there and Smiles and Hair came along with me. And I could see Monster with his tray coming to us. After we all greeted each other I decided to start.

"Hey guys," I was trying to hide my nervousness. "I wanted you to come today because…"

"Hey," I heard Gabe's voice from behind me and turned around. Oops, how could I forget about him? "Guys, this is Gabriel," I quickly introduced him.

"Should I sit somewhere else?" he asked.

"No, no! Sit down, I'll explain everything," I took a deep breath. "So, I wanted you to come here 'cuz…"

"Actually we already know," Hair shrugged his shoulders. "Moose texted us."

"What? Moose!" I looked at him furiously.

He made an innocent face. "Sorry."

I gave him another angry look and looked at guys.

"And what do you think?" I asked nervously.

Now they will say that they're busy, and it's too late to make a routine and that we didn't dance together for a long time…

"I luv that!" Kiddo answered first.

"Huh?" I looked at her.

"Yeah, me too," Monster added.

"Dee, that's a fantastic idea!" that was Smiles.

And they all started to say how they like the idea of bringing the crew back so there was kind of a rumpus at our table. And I couldn't believe it! They really wanted the crew back!

I was looking happily at Moose and he was smiling back.

"Guys, guys!" I raised my hands. "So are you in?"

"Of course!"

"I was missing our crew!" Kiddo exclaimed.

"Me too!" Smiles hugged her.

"I love MSA!" that was Kiddo again.

I laughed happily. That wasn't a dream! That was for real! The MSA crew was back together.

Suddenly I looked at Gabriel. He seemed confused and out f the scene.

"Hey, and let me introduce you two new members of our crew – Sophie and Gabriel," I said loudly.

"What? Me?" Sophie's eyes widened.

"Well, if you want to, of course," I frowned a bit.

"I'd love to, you guys are great dancers, but… well… our styles are different," she seemed a bit confused.

"Nah, don't worry," I laughed. "I was told that I am a ballerina too, so that won't be much difference."

"And are you serious about me?" Gabe asked me while everyone else were still exchanging emotions.

"Well of course I am. Why?"

"Um, nothing… we'll talk later, okay?" he seemed confused.

"O-kay…"

"So, when do we start?" Hair asked loudly.

"Um… today?" I asked unsure. "After classes?"

"Cool!"

"Can't wait!"

"And what about the others?" Hair asked.

"What do you mean?" I frowned. If he starts to talk about Chase then…

"Well, Cable," Hair shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, we'll need music anyway."

"I texted Fly," Kiddo said suddenly.

"What?" I was in shock.

"I texted Fly after Moose texted me and asked her if she could come and she said yes."

"Huh?" Moose raised his eyebrows.

"But what about her college?"

"Well you know Fly, she has the highest notes so she is free from exams."

"Cool! I wish I could do that," Monster sighed.

"And I texted Cable," that was Hair.

"If you tell me he's coming too I'll faint," Moose's eyes were wide.

"Actually he does."

"What? No way!"

"Does he have the best marks too?" I asked doubtfully.

"No, but there's something weird with his semesters' schedule so he's coming too."

"I am officially unconscious!" Moose exclaimed. "Dee," he turned to me, "Did you text Missy?"

"No, I," I frowned a bit. "I couldn't even think they'd come so…"

"Okay, I'll text her!" Moose said. "And don't tell me I'm not good at it!" he was looking at me.

"I give up!" I raised my hands. "Go ahead!"

"Sweet!"

By the end of the lunch I felt like the happiest person in the world.

Our rehearsal that day wasn't productive at all but we were exhausted by the end of it. I felt like it has always been this way, like our crew never collapsed. Even Gabriel, who didn't feel free at the beginning, was absolutely off the hook by the end of the rehearsal. It was almost 10 pm when we decided to call it quits because we couldn't feel our legs anymore.

When I came home Sarah was sitting on a coach in the living room.

"Hey," I came up to her.

"Hey Andie, I was worrying."

"I know, I'm sorry Sarah," I smiled apologetically. "It's just… you can't imagine what happened today!"

"Really?" she smiled.

"Our crew is back together. I thought that's impossible!" I was absolutely happy.

"It was your idea?" Sarah smiled again.

"Well, yeah. But everyone wanted that! I just can't believe it. And Gabe and Sophie are with us now too!"

"Come here Dee," she hugged me. "I am so proud of you."

"Thank you. That was our talk that helped me. And of course guys."

"I am proud of you all. And your Mom would be proud of you too."

I didn't know what to say.

"You look exhausted," Sarah looked at me. "Want to eat something?"

"No, thanks. I wanna sleep. See you tomorrow," I hugged her again.

"Good night."

I entered my room and sat on the bed. There was one more thing I wanted to try even though that seemed completely impossible.

I took my cell phone and found a number in Contacts. Took a deep breath and…

"Hey Little One! Wassup?"

"Hey, Ty," I smiled.

"Where have you been? I haven't heard from you since like forever!"

"Well, you know MSA Tyler, you never have time."

"You got that one right."

"Ty, I was wondering, d'you and Nora have any plans for this month? I know you guys have your job and stuff, but…"

"How did you found out?" Tyler suddenly yelled.

"Huh? How did I found out what?" I was puzzled.

"That I and Nora are coming to Baltimore for about a month?"

"You what?"

No, seriously, that was way too much for one day.

"Hold up, you didn't know?" Ty asked me.

"Nope."

"Damn! I ruined the surprise. Well could you make an 'oh what a surprise' face for Nora when you see her?"

"Sure thing," I chuckled. "So you are coming here, right?"

"Yup. Wait, what else do you know 'bout our plans?"

"Nothing, Ty, really. I am in such shock you can't even imagine. Actually I wanted to ask you guys to help me with my graduation showcase…"

"Sure thing, Little One. Oops, Nora's coming. Remember what I asked you! I'll text you later."

"Okay, I'll be waiting."

He hang up. I flopped on my bed. It's been one crazy day.

**So, what do you think? Reviews are welcome, they make me wanna write faster**** to get more of them=)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey=) a little A/N: **

**I don't know about their real ages, so let's pretend it's like it is here.**

**Let's pretend there are different dance classes, and different teachers.**

**And I'm sorry if I messed up the names of departments and who is in which. Maybe I could find that info somewhere, but I was really too tired and busy =( exams are coming=(**

**But I can't stop writing it, that's my drug now=)**

**Andie's POV:**

It has been already two days since the crew reunited but we still haven't started working on our routine. Cable and Fly came to Baltimore and we spent more time fooling around and enjoying each others company then dancing in the studio. Guys were a bit concerned about time left until the graduation, they were worried if we can make it in such a short period. I was actually worried about it too, but I was postponing our rehearsals because I was really hoping that Tyler and Nora will show up and join us. And that brought me more worries, I wasn't sure Blake would let us include even Gabe in our dance, not speaking of Ty and Nora, who weren't even students.

So I would call those two days bittersweet. They were full of anticipation and worries.

I was heading towards our table with a tray in my hands and Kiddo and Monster by my side when my phone buzzed with an incoming IM. I put my tray on the table, sat down and pulled out my cell phone.

"Hey, wasuup?" Moose sat in front of me. Sophie and Smiles were already sitting next to him.

By the way, we were all sitting together during lunch time again, including Sophie and Gabriel.

"Hey, Dee, I wanted to know when we start, because you know, the time is ticking," Sophie said carefully.

"Yeah, I know…" I murmured.

_We r already home! When & where? _

I smiled happily.

_5 pm,__ studio A_, I texted back.

_Ok, CU. Don't forget that is supposed to be a surprise. _

_Got it!_

"Hey, what was that?" Moose asked curiously.

"What? Uh, nothing," I threw my phone in the bag.

I was keeping my idea about Nora and Ty in secret, just in case nothing works out.

"Hey, you're not telling me something!" Moose was insisting.

"Nothing, Moose, really," I gave him a look trying my hardest to seem natural.

"Okay, whatever. Look, I called Missy yesterday…"

"Is she coming?" I interrupted.

"No, she can't," Moose sighed.

"Oh…" I was disappointed.

"Yeah, that sucks," he made a sour face. "But whatever. Missy told me something… she said she didn't want to tell you or to ask you…"

"About what?" I frowned.

"About Chase…"

"Okay, stop that!" I exclaimed.

"No, no, you didn't understand…" Moose wanted to speak on but I stopped him.

"Stop pulling me back!"

"But Chase wanted to…"

"Look, I thought we agreed to not talk about this ever again, okay? And let's hold on to that one."

"Okay, okay," he sighed again.

"Hey, Dee, can I talk to you for a sec?" it was Gabe.

"Yeah, sure," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Let's go somewhere."

"Gabe, what happened?" I started to worry.

"Nothing, really, I'm fine, I just need to talk."

"Okay," I stood up. "So?" I asked when we reached a relatively quiet place.

"I wanted to talk about your dance. I'm afraid I can't make it."

"What? Why?" I was in shock.

"You guys are really sick dancers and I would definitely love to be with you on that one, but…"

"Go straight to the point," I interrupted. "Hey, if that's about Blake, then don't worry, we'll figure something out."

"You don't have to strain yourselves just for me," Gabe shook his head.

"Hey, what the hell are you saying! You are part of the crew! Besides, Monster is in the Drama Department too, and Moose's second major is Light Design, so Blake will _have_ to let us bring you in."

"Actually, that's not about Blake. That's my Dad."

"Your Dad?" I frowned. "But how will he know about that?"

"He will surely be there, he's Blake's friend, remember? So my Dad can literally climb on stage and pull me down. That's gonna ruin your showcase, I don't want you to take that risk because of me."

"Wow," I frowned again. "But you want to dance with us, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but…"

"Then let's not say it's over yet, okay? We'll figure something out, I promise. I really want you to be in this showcase."

"But what can we do?"

"We'll figure something out," I repeated, not knowing myself what we will do.

"Hey guys, the break is over, we gotta go," Hair came to us.

"Oh, right, see you at the rehearsal Gabe, okay?" I asked on my way to our table to grab my bag.

"Sure, later," he replied and headed to the building.

I grabbed my bag, took the tray with all my lunch, which I didn't even bit, and threw it in the garbage. I was too nervous to eat anyway.

During our rehearsal I absolutely couldn't concentrate on what we were doing. All my thoughts were about Tyler and Nora, Gabriel and our showcase. Will we finally be able to do this? I was literally shaking with both excitement and fear.

And finally the rehearsal is over.

"Alright, people!" Blake said loudly to attract everyone's attention. "In case you haven't started yet, it's time to think about your graduation showcases. But again, you should have started this long before. Here are the requirements about time, music and other details. And there is also the list of studios available to rehearse in, so please sign up," Blake was giving us handouts.

I raised my hand immediately.

"Blake, could I rehearse in this studio? We just have a really big, uh, team."

"Oh, so you have already started?" Blake was delighted.

"We're practically done," I said, trying to sound convincing.

"Well, considering all awards that Miss West has won for our school I think that will only be fair to let her choose the studio first," Blake nodded to me.

I saw some people rolling their eyes. Oh great, now they hate me even here.

While other dancers were leaving the studio, I went to one of the mirrors and looked at myself. That experiment with 'old Dee style' did not last long, I was back to what I got used to: make-up, no ponytails or buns, and even my sweatpants were not that baggy anymore. And even though this new looks brought me nothing but a breakup, I somehow loved this one better than the old one.

"Hey, let's get this started, huh?" it was Moose.

"How is the Light Design doing?"

"Oh, perfect. I will definitely make something crazy for our showcase," Moose threw his bag on the floor and started to stretch.

Soon Sophie and Monster went in, discussing something, apparently their play. Kiddo, Hair and Smiles showed up soon too. Fly and Cable came in a second later and Gabriel was still missing.

"Okay, guys, let's start," I said having no idea what to say or to do next.

"Yeah, I guess we should choose the music first," Cable turned on his note book.

"Uh, okay, maybe…" I was confused. I had absolutely no idea how to start making a proper showcase, Blake was always arranging things and I was just dancing.

"Well, actually we have to come up with some idea. Like how we want to make that," Sophie understood my difficulties.

"That's obvious, we want to make it crazy!" Moose exclaimed.

"No, I mean the style and all in all what we will do on stage."

"How about just making it kinda session? Just showing off what we got? Because we have really different styles," Hair suggested.

"Actually I don't think that will be appropriate," Soph answered carefully. "We'll need something more traditional. Don't flip out!" she raised her hands seeing the sour expressions of the others. "I understand you guys are street dancers and stuff, but there are requirements we can't deny."

"And speaking of the requirements, Blake gave this to us today," I handed Soph the handout.

"Okay," she murmured, reading it.

"May we come in?" a man's voice came from the entrance. We all turned around.

"Tyler!" I yelled and ran towards him. "Oh my Gosh!" I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"It's an amazing surprise, isn't it?" he said, emphasizing the word 'surprise'.

"Oh, yeah, sure," I remembered.

"Okay, guys, stop that!" it was Nora. "You are not fouling me!"

"What do you mean, sweet?" Tyler made an innocent face.

"You told Andie before, didn't you? And she told you where they will be," Nora smiled and crossed her arms.

"How could you think so?"

"Oh then why did you lead us directly here, and didn't even take a look in other studios?" Nora raised her eyebrow. "But whatever. Let go of Dee, I missed her too actually."

I laughed and we hugged.

"You look amazing," she smiled.

"That's true, Little One, I would definitely have difficulties recognizing you at the street," Ty snorted.

"Oh you shut up!" I punched him lightly. "Hey guys," I turned around and saw my crew looking at us puzzled. "This is…"

"Tyler Gage!" Moose exclaimed.

"Nora Clark! " that was Sophie.

"You know them?" now I was puzzled.

"Of course we do! We just didn't know _you_ know them," Monster's eyes were wide.

"And we can't believe they are standing right in front of us," Moose added.

"Wow, we are popular!" Tyler made a goofy smile.

"Okay, if we are done with surprises…" I started.

"Actually not yet," Ty smiled again.

"Huh?" I frowned.

"Look who we brought you," Ty's smile widened. "Come in!" he said loudly.

"Who did you guys… oh my!" I gasped. "Camille!"

That was Tyler's younger sister Camille! I couldn't believe it! I haven't seen her longer than Tyler. I heard Ty took her with him when he moved in LA when he and Nora got a job there.

"Hey, Dee," she smiled widely and happily and we hugged. "You are so beautiful!"

"Oh and I would definitely have hard time recognizing _you_!"

That was true. Last time I saw Camille she was a skinny girl running around in sweatpants, but now there was a prettiest creature with huge green eyes, long thick lashes and an amazing smile. Her hair was curly and shined even without much light and her body now had all the needed curves.

"Well, we haven't seen each other in three years, people change."

"Yeah, they sure do," I smiled.

"Hey guys, I am so terribly sorry!" I heard Gabe's voice. "That stupid Romeo & Juliet will kill me sometime, I swear!"

Camille and I turned our heads towards the entrance.

**Gabriel's POV:**

I ran into the studio and froze. Near Dee I saw the most gorgeous girl I have ever met.

"Oh hey, Gabe! S'okay, we haven't even started yet," Dee smiled.

The girl near her was looking at me and I just couldn't help smiling even though I realized I was looking like a total jerk.

A smile appeared on the girl's lips too. Man that was the most beautiful smile ever!

Hey dude, snap out of it!

Dee looked at me and then at the girl, and a mischievous smile appeared on her face.

"This is Camille, by the way," she said still smiling. "Camille, this is Gabriel."

"Hi Gabriel."

"Hi Camille," we said together.

I heard someone chuckled. I realized that all crew members were staring at us.

"And these are Tyler and Nora, they used to study here."

I took my gaze off of the girl with a huge effort and saw a tall guy and pretty girl beside him. I nodded, still unable to speak.

I have never been a romantic type. Well, I never had any proper relationship anyway. And I never believed that love from the first sight exists. How can a person just meet someone and immediately identify this someone as his true love? That always sounded lame to me.

But I guess that day I made some crucial attachments to my book.

**Andie's POV:**

Wow, I never thought that the 'chemistry' and 'electricity' between two people really exists! But I could literally see those cupids flying all around and I swear I saw cartoon hearts jumping around Gabe's and Camille's heads. And I definitely was not the only one who noticed.

All crew members were sharing understanding looks and Nora had an 'oh how sweet' expression. Only Tyler looked concerned. Those big brothers!

"So you said you needed some help with your showcase?" he asked me loudly apparently to break the silence and that eye contact of Camille and Gabe.

"Well, actually I wanted you guys to dance with us," I said carefully waiting for their reaction.

"What? But… well, we'd love to, but what will Director Collins say?" Nora looked at me.

"I thought that…" I started but Moose interrupted me.

"Oh come on, Blake _adores_ Dee, she can ask him anything."

"Um, Camille, if you are here, maybe, you'll dance too?" I turned to her.

"You dance?" Gabe looked at Camille immediately.

I chuckled mentally.

"'Dance' would be an understatement," I answered for Camille.

"Well, I guess I can…" Camille shrugged her shoulders. "I have a lot of time."

"This genius is free from exams," Ty was obviously proud.

"Oh, you too," Fly smiled happily. "And what do you study?"

"Law. In California."

"You study law?" I was in shock.

"Yeah, in a high school, that's sort of, well, for gifted kids only," Camille smiled shyly.

"And do people even study in California?" Hair was puzzled too but with a different reason.

"Camille is studying law. I'm officially unconscious," I was still in shock.

"Yup, my genius little sister," Tyler looked warningly at Gabe.

I did my best not to laugh and Nora obviously too. But she wasn't that successful and finally chuckled.

"What?" Ty looked at her.

"Nothing," Nora gave him an innocent look still fighting with laughter.

"So you guys are in?" I asked them happily.

"Sure thing, Little One," Ty smiled.

"O-kay…" it was Sophie. "We have twelve dancers… which means the dance should be… at least nine minutes long."

"What?" I gasped.

"Nine minutes?"

"That's way too long!"

"I know guys, but these are requirements," Sophie shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, okay…" I tried to pull myself together. "We'll make it guys, don't worry."

"Of course we will," Nora smiled supportively. "So, what is your idea of the dance?"

"Actually we haven't…"

"I just got a thought," Soph started. "Just don't freak out, okay? We will begin with guys dressed up like ballerinas…"

"What? No way!"

"You are kidding me, right?"

"I am not gonna do that!"

"Guys, let her finish!" Kiddo exclaimed. "Go on, Soph."

"So, dressed up like ballerinas, and they will make ballet moves, but clumsy and awkward. Then girls will step in, dressed up like boys, you know, street style. We will be booing and finally kick them out. And start our dance, hip-hop. At the same time guys will change their clothes and will show up like guys, street dancers. We will do some dance together and then guys will move to the front and we will swiftly get changed into more, well, female clothes. We'll do our part and we will finish up doing the same moves but different styles, like Nora's showcase on that Autumn Show."

"You remember my showcase?" Nora's eyes widened.

"Well I was a freshman, but of course I do."

"And I like the idea," Moose said.

"Of course, because it was brought up by Sophie," Hair chuckled.

"Well, beauty and brains. I got taste, don't I?" Moose was playing a jerk.

"Sure," Sophie rolled her eyes but then smiled at Moose.

"Actually the idea is very good," Nora said.

"And that will look great if we will be able to make it," Fly added.

"Well of course we will," I smiled. "So are you guys okay with that idea?"

"Okay, I'm in."

"Yeah, me too. Good chance to take a revenge on ballet," Hair chuckled.

Everyone else agreed too.

"So, if we all agreed, let's choose music. That will take long for sure," Cable took a pile of CDs from his bag.

He was right. We spent almost two hours on that.

"Hey, we didn't even dance!" Tyler exclaimed when we were done. "And I'm in a mood for some dancing. Who's with me?"

"You wanna stay here?" I smiled disbelievingly.

"Actually I wanted to check The Dragon."

The smile was washed off of my face.

"That's not a good idea."

"Why? The Dragon's cool!" Kiddo turned to me.

"Not anymore. Tuck' there."

"So what?" Cable looked puzzled. "We kicked their butts before and we'll do that now, what's the problem?"

"They got themselves new dancers."

"Well we got that too," Hair pointed at Gabe, Sophie and other 'newcomers'.

"Besides, we got Tyler Gage with us," Moose looked at me.

"Oh not you too!" I exclaimed. "You know the reason better than others."

"What reason?" Tyler looked at me. "Come on, Little One, what's wrong? Since when do you avoid Dragon?"

"Since last week when we went there together," Moose answered before I could open my mouth.

"Moose!" I hissed.

"And what happened?" Tyler turned to him.

"Well in brief Tuck wouldn't let us dance and eventually kicked us out."

"So what? Tuck' always been a total shit," Tyler shrugged his shoulders.

"That's not it," I looked away. "It's that we haven't met a single familiar face there. It's all different there now."

"Well you haven't been there for a while, you should have expected that. Don't be afraid, Little One, we'll stand by you."

"I don't need anyone to stand by me, I can handle everything by myself!" I crossed my arms.

Suddenly Tyler looked at me. His look was concerned.

"What?" I frowned.

"I thought that since you got your crew you will change," he answered.

"Huh?"

"I thought you will quit being a solo player. It's not that you _need_ help, it's that we _want_ to help you and kick butts for our friend."

"He's right," Gabe's voice came unexpectedly. "You said I'm part of a crew, and now you are separating yourself."

Tyler looked at him surprised.

"Stop playing solo, Dee," he turned back at me.

"Since when do you speak so convincing?" I asked to hide my confusion.

"Oh, I guess I learned that one when Nora wanted to kick me from her showcase. That was that Autumn Show. Shock therapy, you know," he chuckled. "So personally I am going to The Dragon now, who's with me?"

To my surprise, everyone agreed, which left me no choice.

"Okay, I'm in," I sighed.

Gabe's and Tyler's cars were large enough to fit all of us and soon they parked near the club. While we were heading to the entrance I suddenly started hyperventilating.

"Come on, it'll be fine," I heard Camille's whisper and she squeezed my hand.

"You just don't understand."

"You forgot I'm from the Streets too, huh?" she smiled at me.

I smiled back weakly.

So here we are inside. Once again, no one looks familiar to me. Except the voice that I heard as soon as we entered.

"Look who's back."

Tucker.

"Yes, that's me," I turned around to face him. He was surrounded by a group of guys. I recognized some members of my former crew, 410, but most of them were new.

"Got yourself some bodyguards?" he nodded towards my friends. "Oh, and Tyler Gage is with you now, huh?" he noticed Ty and his voice clearly became less confident.

"Listen you…" Ty started but I turned to him and asked him to stop without words.

"That's her fight," I heard Nora whispering to Tyler.

I turned back to Tuck.

"Well I would call _your_ friends bodyguards since they follow you just because you pay them with stolen cars and money."

"Oh, more confident now, surrounded by big guys, huh? Last time you were here you begged me to let you dance."

"Stop that bullshit, Tuck, I didn't beg you. Besides, everyone knows you're just afraid because we kill you on the floor."

"Everyone knows?" Tuck raised his eyebrow sarcastically. "Really? Can't you see that no one here knows you anymore and remembers what happened last year? Past is now past."

"And that's why you are back just now, huh? Can't handle a fair competition."

Some of my friends behind me chuckled.

"Battle. Here. Now," Moose stepped in and now he was standing next to me.

I looked at him with my eyes wide. What battle? Is he nuts? We haven't rehearsed together since like forever, those goofing around in dance studio clearly don't count. We don't even have a routine!

"You call this a fair competition?" Tuck snorted. "With Tyler Gage with you?"

"We will beat you even without him. So, one on one? Now?" Moose looked at Tuck.

"And two on two," I heard Smiles from behind.

Are they all nuts?

I turned back to my guys and haven't seen a single unconfident face.

"Okay, we're in. And Tyler is not dancing," Tuck said this and he and his crew went towards the dance floor.

"Hey, what am I supposed to do?" Tyler exclaimed when we followed.

"Watch us," Moose smirked.

"Guys you officially are crazy!" I tried to stop them. "We can't battle now!"

"Why? That's fun!" that was Kiddo.

"Guys!" I exclaimed while the DJ was shouting to clear the floor.

"Oh come on, Dee, don't sweat it!" Cable answered. "So, who's up first?"

"Me," to my surprise that was Camille.

"Huh?" I turned to her and so did the others. "Look, they got a guy as a first, maybe…"

"I wanna show them some California style," Camille smirked and stepped on the floor.

"Ladies first," the guy in front of her said clearly, definitely mocking.

"Well, you wanted that yourself," she whispered quietly.

"That's my girl!" Tyler said proudly.

When the music started Camille waited out for a second, getting used to it, and then started to dance. She was a good dancer before, but I haven't seen her in three years and now she turned in an outstandingly great dancer. She was definitely dancing in California and I saw African-American influence in her. Man was she rocking it!

"The girl is amazing!" I heard somebody scream and I was definitely agree.

The 410 dancer couldn't even start his dance properly, because every time he was trying the crowd was booing, wanting Camille back.

"Guys, I'm next!" Cable stepped in when Camille literally killed that guy.

"Go bring it!"

I saw Cable dance since he came back, but what he was doing now was sick, I mean literally sick. His feet and hands were moving against any laws of nature. The crowd went wild.

After him Kiddo and Smiles just rocked the floor with their own routine I didn't even know about. They must've been rehearsing by themselves.

Monster killed his opponent with his tricks, Fly, Moose and Hair did the same in their one on one battles. We were definitely winning it.

"Hey, Sophie," I heard Nora trying to attract Soph's attention. "Do they still give you Laurent's routine?"

"Yeah, sure they do!" Sophie answered in a loud voice. "But everyone calls it 'pure sex'!"

"We called it that too!" a mischievous grin appeared on Nora's face. "Wanna bring it?"

"Sure I do!" Soph smiled back.

"Um, dude, how did they call it?" I heard Moose asking Tyler.

"I got doubts about it too, actually. Um, girls, maybe you shouldn't?..."

But Sophie and Nora were already on the floor and my jaw dropped open. What they were doing was not just sexy. In my opinion, that was beyond sexiness. But somehow that was no vulgar at all.

The crowd cheered and whistled. "Those ballet girls are hot!"

The girls from the 410 were losing it. Actually I haven't noticed any familiar girl in the 410. Where's Shorty? Felicia? Did they all quit?

"Okay, my turn!" that was Gabriel. He looked a bit nervous.

"You're dope, trust me!" I smiled at him.

He smiled back and went to the floor.

"Wow, that guy's sick!" Tyler exclaimed a second later.

"Yeah, he definitely is!" I agreed.

"Andie, you're up," I heard Tyler's voice minutes later. "Looks like Tuck wants to battle you himself. Look, that's stupid! Maybe, I should go?"

"No, I'll do this. I'm ready."

Tucker decided not to play gentleman and started first. He was obviously trying to use his strength in his advantage but that wouldn't work with me. I was in a perfect shape thanks to Blake and my constant rehearsals, so I made a good comeback. When I was done with the revenge part of the dance I started my own game. My favorite part: contemporary and hip-hop. I was turning and jumping at the same time and also moving my chest and my hips Shakira style. That was a clear victory.

The crowd went wile when the music stopped. They surrounded us which showed that we won.

"Dee, you were nuts!" that was Ty. "Shakira has nothing on you!"

"That was amazing!"

"Guys you rock!"

Well, they loved us this time.

"Hey, I wanna dance too!" Tyler said a bit later when we were celebrating our victory at the bar.

"And I wanna battle you!" Nora looked at him.

"You wanna what?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Battle and beat you," Nora answered with a smirk.

"Okay, I'll go arrange this! I wanna see Nora win!" I smirked too and went to the DJ.

"And now it's time for royalty! Tyler Gage is in the building! And there's a hot girl battling him today!" he announced a minute later and people began to clear the dance floor again.

"Nora you rocked!" I said minutes later when the battle was over but the crowd couldn't choose the winner because they both were off the chain. "I think you won!"

"No way!" Moose exclaimed. "Tyler was cooler!"

"Thanks man!"

"Oh, sure, male solidarity," Sophie rolled her eyes. "Nora killed you out there."

"Yeah, she definitely did," I said again. "She took revenge for me for our last battle that I lost."

We were laughing and arguing like that on our way to the cars. There we said our goodbyes and I sat in Tyler's car. He offered to give me a lift.

"Where did you stay, Ty?" I asked in the car.

"Nora's place. Her Mom is in Europe."

"Oh… will you stop by to see Sarah and Charlie?" I offered.

"How old is Charlie now? Haven't seen him in ages," Camille turned to me.

"He's ten. Look, they'll be glad to see you, you should come in."

"Sure, I wanna see them too," Tyler nodded.

When he parked a car near my house Charlie immediately showed up and yelled. While he was hugging Tyler, I mean, trying to climb him, Sarah appeared, disturbed by the yell. When she was Tyler and Camille she froze for a second and then rushed to hug them. So happiness was everywhere.

"Hey, Dee," Camille asked quietly when Ty was introducing Nora to Sarah and Charlie. "I wanted to as about Gabriel," she blushed.

"Shoot," I hid a smile.

"Are you guys like… together?"

"No way. We're just really good friends," I chuckled at her worries. "He helped me out when I was down. He's a really amazing person, but there's nothing between us."

"Oh, okay," she looked relieved.

"You like him?" I asked with a grin.

"Oh, well…"

"Oh stop that, that's obvious. I asked just to make you blush," I chuckled.

"Really obvious?" she frowned.

"Huge letters on your foreheads," I nodded and she blushed again. "Oh come on, you guys will be a great couple!"

"You think so?"

"Definitely. You both are great guys and sick dancers," I smiled.

"Camille, we gotta go," we heard Tyler's voice.

"See you tomorrow, guys! Same time!" I said loudly when they were in the car.

"Okay, Little One! Sleep well!"

I flopped on my bed not feeling my body. I was tired but I felt like my life was now completely back to normal. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Hey, sweetie," I suddenly heard a loud male voice from the street. "You may run but I'll chase you down anyway! Because I love you!"

"I don't need you anymore!" angry female voice answered.

I opened my eyes. Damn. Chase.

And did _I_ need _him_ now?

**Okay, I officially like this chapter! Hope you do too=) so please review. I like updating this story better then my second one because those readers never review=( they just subscribe and add it to fave's =( so thank you guys for spending your time reviewing=) **

**And I'm sorry if the dancing part sucked=( my vocabulary's just awful when it comes to describing a dance even in my mother tongue Russian**.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took me kinda long to update=( but please forgive me and review!**

**Andie's POV:**

Things have been working out so amazingly perfect since our last battle in The Dragon that I could hardly believe it. We started doing our routine for the graduation showcase all together.

I was worried whether Blake would let Nora, Tyler, Camille, Gabriel, Fly, Cable and Monster dance with us (he was in Drama Department) but that part worked out unexpectedly easily. Blake was so thrilled to see Nora in school again that he let us do whatever we want as long as we are sure that will make our showcase better. Well, not better – perfect.

Yesterday guys have finished up on their 'ballet' part and I was hoping there will finally be less hysterical laughs and more productivity now in the studio and we were still struggling with our 'female' part. Camille, Fly and Kiddo had difficulties with contemporary and Nora and Sophie were having hard times with hip-hop parts. And we really wanted to use both of those styles so we were still trying to make up steps which we all could do at least a bit similar. But it was obvious that we have no choice but to make some separate parts as well.

So today guys will do their 'street style' part and we still had to figure something out with ours. The thing is, there had to be Sophie's, Moose's, Hair's, Kiddo's, Smiles's and mine solo parts as it was supposed to be mainly our showcase and everyone of them was excited about it. Surprisingly, except me. Somehow I was having difficulties with that one. Not that I forgot how to dance, thank God, no. It's that I wanted to move more like I did last year, when I was just a street dancer without MSA and Blake's influence on me.

And I couldn't. Yesterday I tried to but 'the MSA in me' was breaking through. I would never move my hips like that last year or spin or lift my leg up to my head, I just wouldn't be able to do that. All I was doing was jumping and doing some chaotic moves, break dance moves and shaking my butt. Well, not that I didn't like my current style, I loved it actually, just somehow I thought that 'getting old Dee back' involves also my old dance style.

And another reason for that, which I was trying to shake-off though unsuccessfully, was yet again Chase. He left because I changed, which include my dancing too, so that was like paying tribute to him. Lame, I know. He's not dead to pay him tribute anyway. Well, let's say that was like paying tribute to 'us'. That is what was dead.

As usual, while the other dancers were leaving, I came up to one of the mirrors and started to move to our music that was already stuck in my head. And that was okay, I was holding to 'the old me'. So I decided to do that one with the music on.

I put our CD in our stereo system and turned it on. And I did it! I was overthinking my every move and all two minutes it really felt like I was back in time!

"Hey", I heard Nora when I switched off the stereo.

"Oh, hey," I turned to her smiling. I was really satisfied with myself.

"Uh, what was that?" she asked carefully.

"Well, that's sort of how my solo part will be," I was still smiling.

"Oh, that…" Nora frowned a bit. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why?" I frowned too. What's wrong? "Oh, if that's about Blake not loving this style, then don't worry. That's my showcase, right? And I can do whatever I want."

"That's not it Andie," she shook her head.

"What then? Was that bad?" I snorted being sure it was great.

"Actually, yes, that was," Nora answered unexpectedly.

"Huh?" I thought I misheard her. "You said that was bad?" I repeated.

"Dee, I saw you on TV and you were amazing, and even yesterday…"

"Nora, if you like contemporary and don't like hip-hop doesn't mean hip-hop is bad…" I started trying to hide my irritation.

"Andie, I like hip-hop, I really do. I mean, I'm with Tyler, you know," she giggled nervously. "Just what you did now wasn't a dance."

"And what was it then?" I snapped.

"I don't know. You were just doing some moves but not dancing," Nora shrugged her shoulders not seemed to be affected by my rudeness. "It looked like you were thinking of what you were doing."

"Oh," I was taken aback. "Well, I actually did, but…"

"And dancers do not think, Dee, and you know that yourself. They just dance, well, like breathe," she smiled at me.

I bit my lower lip thinking. She was right. I did not even enjoy that 'dance' I was doing, I was just pleased with the result.

"You okay?" Nora asked carefully. "I didn't mean to offend you, I'm sorry."

"No, no, you didn't offend me," I smiled lightly. "You are right."

"And why would you even want to do that? I mean, what's wrong with what you have now?" she shrugged her shoulders. "You are a kick ass dancer now, Dee, seriously. I wouldn't even want to be compared with you ever 'cause I think you will beat me."

"Oh come on," I snorted.

"No, Dee, I mean it. I have never seen someone like that before. I mean, you do both contemporary and street styles and you are amazing doing both. I actually thought that's impossible, even Tyler couldn't do that."

"Nora, I'm not that…" I was really confused.

"You are, Andie," Nora smiled. "And now I see you here doing something … weird, if not worse, and it just hurts me. I mean, I'm a dancer and it hurts to see a dance being tortured like you just did."

"Hey, calm down there," I gave out a laugh. "You make me feel like an executor."

"So what was it then, huh?" she crossed her arms.

I suddenly felt that my reason was lame.

"Nothing, really," I tried to sound convincing. "Just wanted to try something new."

"You mean something old?" Nora replied sarcastically.

I snorted and sat down on the floor, Nora sat beside me.

"Come on, Dee, what's that? Chase?"

"Oh please, not you too!" I couldn't help myself. "How would you even know about that?"

"Well, we were surprised not to see 'the Chase' that was staring in our phone talks since we left, so I asked Sophie who the hell he is…"

"Nooo," I whined. "And she told you everything? Man, and I called her my friend," I made a sarcastic face.

"She is, and she cares about you, that's why she told us. You should be grateful to have someone like that…"

"Oh, stop going all fortune cookie on me," I rolled my eyes and then it hit me. "Wait, you said 'us'? You mean, Tyler knows?"

"Well," Nora hesitated. "Yeah, he does," she made a 'sorry' face. "And he promised to rip his guts when he comes back."

"He shouldn't worry, that's not gonna happen."

"Then why are you dancing like he liked you to?"

That was a reasonable question.

"Am I that obvious?" I made an awkward face.

"Well, for me yes, you are."

"Gee," I sighed.

"Dee, I think you should quit doing what others want you to," Nora said after a minute of silence.

"Like what?" I frowned. "I'm doing what I want to."

"No, you don't."

"I do!" I said stubbornly. "That's exactly what I want – be me again."

"That's what Chase wanted you to be. And I think you like what you are now."

"That's what Blake wanted me to be," I raised my eyebrow disapprovingly.

"Blake wanted you to win every contest."

"Then what did I want? Have good grades?" I asked unsurely.

"That's what Sarah wanted."

"Hey, you lost me. You mean that all my life I was doing what others wanted me to?"

"Not all your life, of course…" she chuckled.

"So…" I was trying to figure it all out. "Sarah wanted me to do good in school, which I did, Blake wanted me to win contests, which I did…"

"And now you are trying to be who you used to be, which is what Chase wanted," Nora finished. "And what do you want?"

"Well, dance?" I asked unsurely.

"Than go ahead. Just dance."

"Just be you," I murmured too myself. That's what my Mom used to tell me.

"Yeah, right."

"You mean, just… like… dance?"

"Yeah, for yourself. Like no one's watching. You don't owe anything anyone, Dee."

"You speak like you've been through that yourself."

"Yeah, when Tyler came I started to learn how to be me," she smiled happily. "Do you like how you dance now?"

"Hell yes I do," I smiled back.

"Me too, actually. So?"

"Okay, I got it," I stood up, turned the stereo on and started to dance. Not for Blake, not for some award, not even for Chase, just for me. And I was loving it.

"Wow, Little One, that was just a wow!" I heard Tyler when I stopped dancing. I haven't even noticed him appear in the studio.

"Thanks," I smiled happily through my uneven breathing. "Haven't felt like that for a while, actually."

"Since the MSA crew collapsed?" Nora asked, hugging Ty.

"No, I guess… since I danced with Gabe for the first time," I smiled again, this time to my memories.

"Gabe? You mean, Gabriel?" Tyler frowned. "So you two are together, huh?"

"No, we're not," I rolled my eyes. Seriously, I was fed up with this question! "We are just friends. Really good friends."

"I don't believe actually that a friendship between a man and a woman exists," Ty snorted.

"If you don't believe then that's your problem, not mine," I stuck out my tongue.

"Anyway, that guy better stay away from Camille."

"What? Come on, Ty, they seem to really like each other!" I exclaimed.

"They know each other for like one day," he made a face.

"And when did you understand that you love Nora, huh?" I crossed my arms.

"Well…" Tyler started but Nora interrupted.

"Actually I guess that was the first time he saw me," she grinned mischievously.

"What?" Ty looked at her confused.

"Yup" Nora chuckled. "I remember how you looked at me, actually, that was in this very studio, so don't try to say you didn't."

"Well," the guy scratched his scalp. "Actually yes I did…"

"See!" I exclaimed.

"But that was a different one!" Ty finished.

"Oh come on! Why?"

"I was being serious about Nora and dancing with her from the very beginning."

"Yeah, and that's why you were late almost every time and quitted for a while," Nora gave him a sarcastic look.

I snorted, "That sounds so like Tyler Gage."

"Quit it, girls!" Tyler gave us a look. "Gabriel and Camille won't be dating and that's final!"

"Tyler, give me one reason that makes sense," I looked at him.

"Well, I don't think he's a good company for her."

"Tyler, how can he be a bad company, he's Marissa Bennet's son," I couldn't help myself.

"What?"

"Did you just say…?"

"Oops, I shouldn't have said that one," I made an awkward face. "Okay, okay, he is."

"Officially, wow," that was Nora.

"But that's not the thing," I went on. "He's a really great guy, trust me. So please give them a chance, okay? You all see how they've been looking at each other."

"Since when are you a cupid, Dee?" Ty raised his eyebrow sarcastically.

I made a face. "You shut up. So if you even try to stand on their way…"

"What? Are you threatening me now, Little?" Tyler laughed.

"Hell yes I do!" I stroke a pose and laughed too.

"Okay, okay, you won. But if he ever hurts or offends her…"

"That won't happen, I promise."

"You sure?"

"I am, he's a nice guy."

"We'll se 'bout that," Ty replied.

"Hey, sorry, guys, we're late," Moose and Kiddo came in.

"You're not the only ones, don't worry," Nora smiled. "Where are the others?"

"Oh, there they are," Tyler noticed a big group first. "Hurry up, kids, we've got lots to do."

"Sure, Daddy," Moose said in a childish voice and then he had to run from angry Ty. Everyone else were laughing.

"Gee, when will we start working?" I rolled my eyes but at the same time couldn't help laughing too.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Next week on Monday we were rehearsing as usual. Half of the dance was already finished and we had two weeks to finish the routine completely and then perfect it.

We decided to take a five minutes break while guys were struggling with their hardest part. I took a bottle of water from my bag and noticed Sophie sitting on the floor leaning against the wall, her eyes were closed. I felt worried.

"Hey, you okay?" I sat near her.

"What?" she snapped back to the reality. "Oh, that's you… yeah, I'm fine, just tired," she smiled. But somehow she didn't seem sincere to me.

"And why do I think you're hiding something?"

"Nothing, Dee, really."

"Come on, Soph, I know you better that that. What's wrong? Moose?" I didn't want to give up.

"No, not Moose. Just some difficulties with my graduation play," she said unwillingly.

"What? You have difficulties with your play?" my eyes widened. "Actor's block?"

"No, not that," she gave a small laugh.

"What then? Come on, Sophie, you got my back and I got yours. What's up?"

She took a deep breath.

"They might kick me out."

"What? Kick you out? But you're the best actress!" I was in shock. "You must be kidding me."

"I was absent at the rehearsals couple of times…"

"Because of our rehearsals?" I interrupted her. Sophie was not with us every day but she was keeping up. Actually, I wouldn't wanna be in Soph's shoes now. She had to rehearse with us, rehearse for her part in their play and rehearse a song as well. I would have already died, she truly was a cyborg.

"Yes," she nodded. "But I'll cope, don't worry, I won't mess up our dance."

"That's not about it!" I exclaimed. "They can't kick you out of the play, you're the best! Besides, I don't think there is someone available for your part, all seniors have their parts, as long as I know."

"They plan on taking a student from another year, Mr. Danforth says she's good."

"Who?"

"Jasper Danforth, a teacher of the second year students."

"They want to give a sophomore the leading part?"

"Yes, Neela Roberts. Everyone says she has great future," Soph rolled her eyes.

"Hold up, that 'Drama Qween'?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Mhm," Soph took another breath and stood up. "Relax, Dee, that's not your problem."

"But they won't kick you out, will they?" I stood up too.

"Well, I'll do my best to stay."

"You know what, according to what I know about that girl, that might be her who told your teachers to eliminate you."

"That's stupid," Soph snorted. "Why would she? Besides, she's just a student."

"Well, trust me, that one can be pretty persuasive. And the answer to 'why' question is obvious."

"Yeah, right," Sophie chuckled. "Anyway, don't worry, Andie."

"Actually I would like to talk to that girl…" I started but Sophie interrupted me.

"No way, Dee, I'll cope by myself."

"But why?"

"I don't need a bodyguard to prove I'm good at acting. Thank you, but I must deal with this alone."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely," she smiled. "It'll be okay, I promise."

"Okay, as you wish," I sighed. "Just know I'm there for you."

"Always," she smiled again. "Let's continue the rehearsal?"

"Yeah, let's go."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

The graduation day was coming closer and closer and I was starting to get nervous yet again. But that was not the same kind of nervousness I had had before my solo showcases. Now my guys were around me and we were in this together, even if that sounded like High School Musical.

It was Friday and there was exactly seven days left until the graduation day. It will be next Friday. Our routine was already over, we had to just perfect it and prepare some tricks and steps for our solo parts. We were all sure that had to be an improvisation, but just in case we had to have something in mind.

Our rehearsal was almost over, it was about half past eight. But the school was still crowded, everyone was preparing for the graduation. Artists were painting, singers were singing, sculptors were making the last attachments to their sculptures, actors were playing… all in all, every senior was there.

But what was on my mind right now was Camille. She didn't say a word to me that day and she didn't come to Gabe a single time, though normally in the breaks they were laughing together or just talking somewhere in the studio. What was wrong? Did he do anything wrong? And why does she ignore me?

"Hey there, cool shirt, goes with your attitude today, all black," I joked coming to her when she was standing in the corner of the studio.

She turned her head to me and gave me a cold look. I became serious.

"Camille, what's up?"

I noticed Gabriel throw a misunderstanding look at Camille too.

"Nothing," she answered.

"Stop that, I see that something is wrong."

"Drop it," she turned away.

"Camille!" I caught her arm. "What happened to you?"

"You ask what happened to me?" her voice was angry and offended. "You liar!"

"What?" I was taken aback.

"You lied to me! And your boyfriend too."

"Who?" I really couldn't understand. "Camille, can you explain?"

"Your boyfriend, Gabriel," Camille snapped.

"Oh come on, again?" I exclaimed. "Gabriel is _not_ my boyfriend and you above all should know that."

"Dee, stop lying to me. You guys are dating and you didn't even bother telling me so that I wasn't a naïve stupid little girl."

"What? Are you mental?"

"Quit pretending, Dee. I know the truth."

"What the hell?" I almost yelled. Good that others were busy with dancing and talking and no one noticed. "Where did you get that?"

"Doesn't matter."

"It does. Where did you get that stupid idea from? We are not dating and we never did, we are just friends."

"Oh really?" she raised one eyebrow but I could tell she wasn't that confident anymore.

"Really, and I am fed up with people who think opposite. Where did you get that?" I repeated.

"One girl told me… she said she's Gabe's classmate."

"Classmate? Let me guess, Neela Roberts?" I crossed my arms.

"She didn't tell her name…" Camille's face was confused. "Is that true?"

"That we're not dating? Yes, it is!"

"But she told me that you are together since… um… Ch…"

"I got it," I interrupted her. "Camille, she's just a bitch who's aim is to ruin everything."

"But she seemed to sincere…"

"Do you believe me or her?" I looked at Camille.

"You, of course," she smiled unsurely.

"She's a good actress, that's for sure," I bit my lower lip.

"So you and Gabriel are not together?" she repeated.

"No, Camille, don't be slow! Wait, just don't tell me you broke up with him."

"Well, technically we are not dating," she smiled shyly. "So we can't break up. I just wasn't speaking to him today."

"Now go and say… well… something."

"Look, why would she do that? I mean, what use is it to her?"

"I think she's just jealous," I snorted.

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, she tried to get Gabriel but failed, so now she tries to ruin your relationship."

"You mean she was flirting with him?" Camille frowned.

"Well, actually I've never seen her in person properly, but I guess I'm right," I chuckled. "Look, go to Gabe, and I need to do one thing…"

"Girls, is everything okay?" Cable shouted.

"Yeah, everything's perfect," I shouted back. "Look, Moose, is Soph still here?"

"Sure, they're rehearsing in the hall."

"Great," I smiled to myself. "Look, guys, I will be back in a minute, okay?"

"Where're you going?"

"Certain business," I replied. "I'll be back soon."

Luckily the hall was in the same facility. And that was definitely my day because right by the time I got there their rehearsal was over.

"Good job everyone," I heard one of the teacher say and soon the students started to leave the auditorium. Neela was also there, just as I've expected. Sophie was still inside.

"Hey," I came up. "You are Neela, right?"

"Oh," she looked surprised. "Andie West?"

"You know me?" I was surprised too.

"Um, sure," she frowned a bit but then regained her confidence. "You wanted something?"

"Actually, yes I did," I crossed my arms. "And there is a lot on my list."

"Like what?" she sensed the tension in my voice.

"Like why the hell have you told Camille that I am dating Gabriel?"

"I don't understand what you're talking about," she gave me a cold look.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Don't even try to use your acting skills on me, I'm not believing you anyway. Next – don't you even _dare_ take Sophie's place in the play."

"That's not my fault she sucks," Neela snorted.

"Listen to me, you," I came closer to her. "If Sophie is eliminated from this play, be sure I'll bring some color to your face, say, some purple under your eyes, got that?"

"Yeah, sure," she didn't seem to believe me.

"D'you know where I come from?"

"South?"

"The streets, girl. And us street kids do not talk much, we act," I was calm, but I saw a fear in her eyes appear slowly. Great, that's what I was after. "D'you like Europe?"

"Europe?" she frowned misunderstanding.

"Mhm."

"Yeah, I love it there… but how does…"

"Well good for you that you love it here, because if you come around my friends any closer then twenty feet, I will kick your butt and you will fly all the way to Heathrow… or LIS."

"LIS?"

"Lisbon, you smartass," I rolled my eyes. "Got it?"

"That is so gross."

"Yeah, that's what they'll be saying about you after I get you," I raised my eyebrow.

She looked into my eyes for a second. "Okay, you hillbilly."

"Think whatever you want, I don't care," I snorted. "Ciao!"

I turned away and smiled to myself.

**Gabriel's POV:**

I looked around to make sure no one watches. Dee went out somewhere and everyone else were busy dancing. And I was heading towards the corner of the room where we were dropping our bags.

I thanked God once again Camille and I were okay back again. She's been ignoring me all day today and I really couldn't figure why. But five minutes ago she came by and said she's just had a headache, that's why she wouldn't talk to anyone today. Those girls!

I bent down and took a phone from Dee's bag. No, I wasn't stealing anything! I just needed one phone number, hopefully she didn't delete it… oh, here it is!

I took my own phone and typed the number in. Send a message… here… I typed couple of words and pressed the 'Send' button.

After that I swiftly threw Dee's phone back to her bag and stood up.

"Gabe, you okay?" I suddenly heard Andie's voice and almost dropped my own phone.

"Oh, yeah, sure, perfect…"

"Really?" she chuckled.

"Yes, yes, I am. Let's go dance?"

"Yup, let's get to it!" Dee looked cheerful.

I checked my phone. 'Message delivered'.

Great!

**Soooo, how do you like that? I guess there will be two more chapters. Please review and please read it till the end, I will try my hardest to not disappoint you=)))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sor****ry the previous chapters were boring=(((( didn't mean you to be disappointed, really. Hope you'll like this one better.**

**A/N: I know that may sound lame, but in this story it's not about the dancing, so excuse me if the dancing part sucks=( that's just my vocabulary and my laziness. Too lazy to look in the dictionary=)**

**Chase's POV:**

My phone buzzed with an incoming text. I looked at the display but didn't recognize the caller's ID.

_MSA Graduation show, next Friday, 6 pm_

**Gabriel's POV****, one week later:**

Ta-da-da-dah! Today's _the_ day. The final show is today at 6 pm.

All classes were already over and this day was dedicated to the preparations. Yesterday I remembered that I actually had to participate in the play, but luckily I was only a double, and the first actor was okay, so no one even noticed me being absent.

But what really does bother me is my Dad. He's already told me that he will come to the MSA today and I had absolutely no idea what to do. I've told Dee but somehow she wasn't worried and told me to chillax so I had no choice but to try and do as she says.

We decided to be in school at 3 pm to prepare for the dance so I picked up Camille at 2. Tyler and Nora were tactful enough to give us some privacy and left earlier.

Actually we weren't dating. That was just stupid considering the fact that I was madly in love and by some miracle she seemed to like me too. My main excuse to myself for not asking her out yet was that we were both exhausted with our rehearsals. I was promising myself to ask her out as soon as this whole stuff is over. And no, I wasn't nervous! Not a tiniest bit! Well, maybe just an itsy-bitsy bit…

When we arrived the school was already buzzing. The final exams for sculptors and painters were supposed to have already started, so they were running around making last attachments to their works. Camille and I went backstage to our dressing room.

"Hey guys," Sophie greeted us. She smiled but looked a bit nervous. "Ready for the big day, huh?"

"I am so nervous! Can't even imagine how I'd feel if that was my showcase," Camille giggled.

"You can say that again," Soph sighed. "Gabe, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just have an extra reason to worry," I tried to smile.

"Camille, I guess you better warm up," Soph reminded. "And you too, Gabriel."

"Yeah, I just need to find Andie, have you seen her?" I dropped my bag on one of the chairs.

"She must be somewhere here," Sophie shrugged her shoulders.

Camille started to stretch and I looked around. Nora and Fly were stretching too. They were laughing and looked much more cheerful than others. Well, they have already graduated.

Moose and Cable were doing something on a laptop, apparently making last attachments to our light. Monster, Smiles, Hair and Kiddo were stretching and warming up and Dee and Tyler were nowhere to be seen. I decided to talk to Dee later and joined Monster, Smiles and others.

About half an hour later Dee showed up.

"Hey," I came to her.

"Oh, hey, Gabe, whassup?" she smiled. I examined her face. She wasn't relaxed but at the same time it didn't look like she was on her last nerves.

"Look, I'm still thinking about my Dad…"

"Chillax," she said the same as before.

"Why are you so stone calm, huh?" I exclaimed.

"Hey, stop that, okay? I am _not_ calm, I'm just trying to keep a straight face."

"I wonder how you'll manage to do that when my Dad climbs on the stage during our dance."

"Don't dramatize."

"I'm not dramatizing," I was trying my hardest not to shout.

"Um… Gabe, may I use your cell phone?" she suddenly changed the topic. "I need to call Sarah and mine is dead."

"Oh, sure, there you go. But about my Dad…"

"Look, I'll make a call and we'll talk 'bout that, okay?"

I hesitated but nodded. Dee left the room and I went back to guys.

I was so nervous that I didn't even notice how time was flying. It was almost five o'clock and the tension was rising. Dee was again gone somewhere and I decided to find her, besides, I needed my phone. I was heading to the door when it opened up and I froze.

"Dad?" I whispered.

"Gabriel James Bennet, could you please explain me what you are doing here?" he snapped and entered the room. Everyone turned their heads to us.

"Um, hi Dad," I was trying to figure something out. "Um, not much, actually, just waiting for the show to begin, I mean, uh, trying not to forget my lines, because, you know, our play's up first tonight and stuff. It's actually kinda boring here, why won't you, um, visit Blake, um, I mean, Director Collins before the show starts? Let's go, I'll walk you there…" I was still trying to save the day.

"Don't try to fool me, Gabriel, I know you are going to dance tonight. No, wrong, you _were_ going to dance tonight because you and I are leaving this place right now and we'll have a talk later at home."

"How… how did you find out?" it was hard for me to speak.

"Andrea West called me about an hour ago. She seems to be the only wise person in your gang."

"Dee?" I couldn't believe it. How…? What did she do that for? How could she do that to me after I told her everything?

"Actually, yes, that was me," I heard Dee's voice. I hadn't noticed her entering the room after my Dad.

"Dee, how could you?" I was close to fury. But at the same time I was closer to misery. The only person who seemed to be my closest friend ever betrayed me.

"I did this for a reason," she took a deep breath and stepped from behind my Dad to face me. "Trust me."

"Yeah, for a reason, so he would not ruin _your_ _showcase_," I snapped. "I can't believe…"

"Oh, you shut up," she rolled her eyes.

While I was speechless she turned towards my Dad.

"Mr. Bennet, can I ask you something?"

"Um, ask me?" he was surprised. He got used to demand things from others and others were too scared of him to ask him something.

"Yes," Andie was looking straight into his eyes. And that was too what he wasn't used too.

"Well go ahead young lady," Dad crossed his arms.

"Let Gabriel dance tonight."

"Pardon me?"

"Let him dance. At least tonight," Dee repeated.

"No, that's not an option. Let's go, Gabriel," he turned towards the entrance.

"Mr. Bennet, I'm not done yet."

I was about to scream. Is she mental? Talking to my Dad like that?

"I know why you wouldn't let him dance," Dee went on. "I know your story."

"Oh really?" Dad sounded irritated. "That's nice of Gabriel to tell such personal things to strangers."

"I'm not a stranger! I'm his friend!" she exclaimed. "Anyway, I want to ask you one question."

"Young lady, don't you think that you are thinking too much of yourself?" Dad was at the brink.

"Did you love Marissa? Did you love your wife?"

I froze. She _is_ mental. That is the biggest taboo of millions existing in our family, to speak about Mom.

"Don't you dare, young lady…" Dad was whispering but anybody could tell he was furious.

"Did you love Marissa?" Dee repeated. She is suicidal.

"You have no idea _how much_ I loved her and _how much_ she meant to me," Dad's voice broke. "And now I have _you_ here putting your filthy fingers into that injure that still hurts."

"You're wrong," Andie went on. She was calm, apparently decided not to pay attention to 'filthy fingers'. "Trust me, I had a lot of injures of my own."

"How old are you, miss?" Dad snapped.

"I lost my Mom when I was sixteen. She died from cancer. And I don't remember my Dad because he left when I was little," she gulped. "And the person that I loved more that anyone in the world left me five moths ago because he didn't want to be with me."

Dad didn't reply.

"And the only thing I have now is dancing," Dee continued. "It's what I breathe, it keeps me alive."

"Dee, come on, you have us," Moose interfered suddenly. I winced. I forgot there were other people in the room.

Dee turned towards Moose and smiled. Then she turned back.

"I have never met Marissa Bennet, but from what I've heard about her, dancing was her life. And I'm sure she understood that being kept away from it is the worst thing that can ever happen to a dancer. And she definitely wouldn't want her son to suffer like that. Then why are you doing this to him if you say you loved her? You wouldn't want to hurt her that way, right?"

"I am trying to protect my son…"

"From what? Car crashes, because Marissa'd died in one? Well tell him to fasten his seat-belt then! How does the dancing relate here? What is the point of banning it?"

"You don't understand…"

"No, that's actually you who don't understand, Mr. Bennet. Marissa would've wanted Gabe to be happy, and if the only thing that can make him happy is dancing, then she would have wanted Gabe to dance. And what you are doing to him is just a torture for both of you and for her."

Me Dad kept silence.

"So?" Andie asked carefully seconds later. "Will you allow Gabe dance at least tonight?"

"Tonight? And that's all you ask for?" Dad smiled sarcastically.

"When was the last time you saw him dance?" Dee asked suddenly.

"Well… he was six, I suppose."

"Well then you will never want to ban dancing after you see him tonight," Andie smiled.

"Is he good?" Dad seemed surprised. Oh, thank you for that huge amount of confidence in me!

"He is better than good, trust me."

Dad was considering it for a minute.

"Okay," he said finally. "He may dance tonight. And about later we will see."

"What?" I thought I misheard him. "Dad, do you really…?"

"Are you deaf, Gabriel?" he turned to me. "Yes, you can dance tonight and thank that young lady for it."

I looked at Dee speechless. She was smiling unsurely.

"I suppose I shouldn't distract you from preparing for the showcase," Dad continued. "As a matter of fact, I should pay a visit to Director Collins, so if you'll excuse me," he nodded swiftly and left the room.

We were silent for a minute.

"Wow," Moose was the first one to regain his voce back. "That dude is…"

"Don't say a word, I now what you mean," I snorted and then turned to Dee. "Andie, that was just…" I bit my lower lip looking for words. "Thank you," that was all I could come up with.

She smiled widely.

"You know when I saw him at the lobby I started to doubt that was such a good idea," she chuckled.

"Hey, Little One, you're not so bad at saying speeches yourself," Tyler crossed his arms smiling. "I'm proud of you."

"Oh, you should have heard her speech at the streets last year! Man she rocked!" Moose exclaimed coming up to Soph and hugging her from behind her back.

"Yeah, that was a good one," Fly nodded.

"Yay, Gabe's dancing!" Kiddo exclaimed suddenly and we all laughed.

"Thanks, Dee," I repeated.

"You're welcome," she gave me another smile and then took a deep breath. "Okay, guys, sorry to get you out of this nirvana, especially you too," she looked at Moose and Sophie that were kissing. "But the show starts in twenty minutes…"

"What?" Camille yelled. "No! No! No!"

"Camille, what's wrong?" Dee turned her worried face to Cam.

"I need my bear."

"You need your what?" Andie's eyes widened.

"My bear! He's sort of my mascot and I forgot it… I can't dance without hugging him first."

"Just don't tell you forgot it at home?" Soph asked carefully.

"No, he's in the car," Camille answered and we all exhaled.

"I'll go bring it right now, don't worry," I smiled to her.

"Thatns, Gabe," she gave me a weak smile back. "I don't understand how I could forget him…"

"Oh, so you're going to the parking lot?" Nora asked suddenly. "Ty, could you go there too?"

"Why?" Ty frowned misunderstanding.

"I forgot my bag in your car…"

"Which one?" Tyler made a sarcastic face and demonstratively stretched his hand towards a bunch of pink bags near one of the mirrors.

"Ty, another one!" Nora exclaimed impatiently. "There's my lip-gloss in it."

"And what is that?" he pointed at Nora's mirror where tones of make-up were available.

"Tyler, every different skin tone need different color…"

"Oh, save me from it! Gabe, let's go!" Tyler rushed out of the room. I snorted and followed.

Discussing girls' silly world we reached the parking lot and took what we needed.

"Dude, we better hurry up, you know," Ty warned.

"Are we out of time?"

"Nope. But you have a stuffed bear in your hands and I have a pink bag, so that'd be better if no one sees us."

"Oh, you got that one right!" I tried to hide the bear somehow.

We were passing trough one of the passages when I saw a tall guy with dirty-blond hair coming our direction. His face looked somehow familiar to me and I slowed down trying to remember him. He looked at my face and frowned, apparently trying to remember me as well.

And then it hit me. I remembered that I saw him years ago in my out house, only he was younger then. And he came with his older brother.

"Chase Collis?" I asked unsurely and stopped.

"Yeah…" he was still frowning. "And you are… um… Andrea West's boyfriend?"

"What?" I blinked.

"Hey, dude," Tyled, who went a bit ahead, now came back. "Wassup?" he asked me.

"Tyler Gage?" Chase looked at him.

"Do we know each other?" Ty was puzzled.

"No, but I saw you at The Dragon last year… I'm Chase Collins."

Tyler's face changed. "You are who?"

"Chase Collins," it was now he who looked puzzled.

"You son of a…" Tyler came up to Chase and Chase had to stand back. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ty! Ty, calm down," I interfered. "I called him."

"What?" Tyled turned to me.

"Well, not called, but texted," I corrected myself.

"That was you?" Chase looked at me. "Why would you do that? You're Dee's boyfriend. Wanted me to see your happiness?"

"Where did you get that? I'm not her boyfriend!"

"Oh please," Chase snorted.

"Why would you think so?"

"I saw her getting in your car with suitcases, what else could that be if not moving in together?"

"You saw what?" I frowned. "Dude, that was April, you were already outta town, how could you see that?"

"I…" he stopped. "I came here."

"You came to go back to Dee?"

"No, to do macramé," Chase rolled his eyes.

I laughed.

"You idiot, really! Dee was moving back to Sarah and I was just helping her."

"You was what?"

"Helping her with her stuff."

"So you guys are not…"

"No, we're not dating and we never did. You're such a jerk really," I snorted.

"Well if we figured out this guy's an idiot, how 'bout we get back to the point," Ty came closer to Chase and pressed him against the wall with both hands. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Came to see the showcase," Chase was staring back at Tyler.

"You morbid, how could you even think of coming back after what you did to Dee?" Ty snapped.

Chase didn't answer.

"Look you, rich kid, if you even think of coming closer to her than one hundred meters…"

"Ty, stop it, we don't have time," I interrupted him. "The show starts in five minutes." I looked at Chase. "Will you find your way to the hall?"

"Don't worry, I will," he answered with a smirk. "And… um… could you… not tell…"

"Dee? Didn't even intend to," I smiled coldly. "Just one more thing… you were at the Streets?" I asked when Ty was on his way to our dressing room.

"What d'you mean? When?"

"All these months."

"Yeah, I was. Just dancing, battling," he shrugged his shoulders. "Why?"

"Then tell me one thing, you left because for Dee dancing here and winning contests was more important than your relationship. But you left to dance at the Streets, so how are you any different? Winning here, winning there… Dance contests or street battles, who cares?"

Chase was looking at me but his eyes were not here. I think he understood my point. I gave a small laugh and we followed Tyler.

**Chase's POV:**

I sat down in one of the spare seats at the back row still thinking of what that guy told me.

And I figured I was a total jerk all this time. Not that this thought never visited my head earlier these months, just exactly at this very moment I realized it clearly. I was being hypocritical, just blaming Dee for all that has been happening between us. Guess that was me who screwed it all up.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard everyone applauding. I looked on stage and saw Blake there, smiling and obviously preparing to deliver a speech. I couldn't help smiling at him, jeez, I even missed him! Who would have thought.

At first I was paying attention to what he was saying but then I realized it was the same old same every year and I've seen at least six graduation shows before, so I've almost learned it by heart.

Then it hit me. That is actually my graduation day. Well, that would have been my graduation day. I chuckled quietly. That's one more thing which I screwed up.

People applauded again and I joined them. Soon the show started with a play, "Romeo & Juliet", performed by second-year students. Obviously that was somehow a short version, I didn't pay much attention. Another numbers followed. People were singing, dancing, singing again… then I realized there was Sophie on stage now. She was singing a song, about love, of course, and I noticed her throwing looks backstage where Moose was staying, as I assumed. I snorted. And I used to think Moose was a dork! Look whose life is all fucked up now.

Soon the first part of the show was over. People applauded and started to stand up.

I panicked. Someone may see me! I desperately looked around and noticed FT laying on the chair next to mine. I grabbed it and opened it, covering my whole face.

After fifteen minutes of pretending to be interested in an article where I didn't understand a word, I could finally relax and enjoy the second part of the show. Well, enjoy would be the wrong world. I didn't pay much attention really. Yet again, people acting, singing and dancing.

Yet again, another dance is up. Ballet.

Some piano music played and a group of ballerinas appeared on stage. Jeez, they're sort of big! Well, except for a skinny and tall one. And sort of clumsy as well.

I couldn't figure out what was going on there and what happened to out good old ballet school when I realized they were guys. Guys dressed up like ballerinas. And the tall and skinny one was… Moose? Wait, is it their dance? Dee's showcase?

The 'ballerinas' on stage were getting clumsier and clumsier and the music was getting quieter. Suddenly I heard loud boos and whistle. The piano music stopped and a bunch of dancers in baggy hip-hop outfits appeared. They were dressed up like boys and were obviously playing boys, but I already understood they were actually girls. And I saw her.

I couldn't get my eyes off of her. It was like about a year ago at The Dragon, when she was battling Tyler. She was dancing boyishly, roughly and I could say among all girls she was the most boy. I couldn't help smiling when I looked how absolutely into the dance she was. It almost hurt my eyes to watch her when I realized how many time with her I missed just because of my stupidity. And knowing she might not want me back was now harder after I saw her again.

The 'street guys' were taking control of the stage and 'ballerinas' were losing it. They tried to stay on stage but were kicked out by 'boys' and went to the back side of the stage.

'Boys' started to dance together. There were six of them and to my utter astonishment I recognized Sophie there. Now that was unexpected! She was dancing in the second line, apparently because street styles were not her strongest side.

In the first line were Kiddo, Dee and another girl I didn't know. Fly and another girl that I couldn't recognize though somehow she looked familiar, were dancing in the second line along with Soph.

Dee was in the center and definitely dragged most attention, well, mine at least. I started to nod to the music and moving my head a bit as she was dancing.

Soon more street dancers entered the stage. I realized those were boys who already got changed. All eight guys and six 'guys' started to dance together. Man was their routine crazy! That killed all we had in our crew before that was a totally different level.

Soon they changed places and guys moved to the front. Hair, then Smiles did solo and the audience cheered. Monster came up and his solo just made people wild.

Then the music changed again. It was abrupt and guys were acting like they didn't understand what was going on. The lights were wandering through the stage and girls' silhouettes showed up in the back of the stage. The audience applauded.

Three of the girls started to move forward and I recognized Sophie, Andie and another one. Man, that was Nora Clark!

They made some flirting moves towards the guys as they were passing them. Then they smiled to each other and exchanged some girly moves which apparently meant 'let's go, girls!' or something like that, and started their part. That was contemporary. Well, I should have expected Soph to come up with something like that.

Soon the music changed again. They all turned their back to the audience and started to move towards the back of the stage as other girls, I recognized Kiddo, Fly and one unfamiliar girl, moved forward. Nora and Sophie really went back and joined the bunch of people dancing there as a background while Dee just turned 180 and joined the three other girls. The was in the first line with Kiddo, while Fly and another girl were in the second line.

I couldn't believe it when I was watching Dee. In the first part of the dance she was boyish and sharp, later she was showing a perfect contemporary dance, and now she was all sexy but street at the same time. Sassy and self-confident.

She was wearing a small bright green tutu and short black tights that covered her knees. I could tell she got more slender and I couldn't deny her body now was flawless. That outfit made her look sassy and sexy. I couldn't take my eyes off of her and not only because of how she looked. She has changed her dance style for the third time now during only this dance and whatever style she did, she owned it. I thought that's impossible to be that good at more than one style but at that very moment she was proving me wrong.

Then the music changed and Kiddo stepped front. Dee and others backed up a bit giving her some space. Kiddo started her solo and I cheered along with all audience.

Soon after Kiddo Dee moved to the center of the stage and got the spotlight all to herself. I stopped breathing.

She was moving like I never saw her move. Her hair was now doing her justice because they were shining in the light. For her solo she chose 'Give It Up to Me' by Shakira and Lil Wayne. She was now lither than before and I was mesmerized maybe in the thousand time by her dance today.

When she finished Moose and Sophie stepped forward. They were doing almost the same moves but in their own style.

After that all dancers moved forward. Monster, Sophie, Tyler, Nora, Dee and another guy, looks like that one that I took for Dee's boyfriend stepped in the first line. They were doing something like a pair dancing while others were doing a different routine. The music was growing on and on and for the final accord the three guys in front lifted girls (even after the explanation I frowned a bit seeing Dee in the hands of that guy, they were in the center of the stage) and the music stopped.

The audience went wild. They all stood on their feet applauding and cheering. I did the same smiling happily. Or maybe stupidly. I was just glad that guys made such a sick showcase I couldn't help it.

The guys put the girls down and they all bowed. Then ran backstage, hugging each other and jumping. The crowd was steel clapping. Unable to stop myself I rushed out of the hall towards the passage leading backstage.

And the real party was there. Everyone was hugging each other, smiling and clapping their hands. I suddenly felt stiff. I just couldn't come up to them right now, I didn't know why. So I went to one of the darkened places behind the used decorations.

"Dee, we did this!" Kiddo was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Aaaah, I can't believe it!" Dee hugged her. "We graduated!"

"Wo-hoooooo!" Moose yelled and raised his hands up. "No more school!"

"Dee, I," that guy ran to her and lifted her up. "I don't know what to say, Dee, really, that was the best day ever!"

"Yay, Gabe, put me down!" Andie laughed. "You're mental!"

"No, just happy," the guy snorted but did as she said.

"Well, Gabriel," suddenly a man in an expensive suit came up to them. "Congratulations."

"You mean?" the guy frowned.

"That was very good," the man smiled lightly. "Your… your Mom would've been proud of you," he finished after a while.

The guy remained silent and then suddenly hugged the man. The man hugged him back.

"And thank you, young lady," the man turned to Dee after he let go of the guy.

She smiled to him. "Thank you, Mr. Bennet."

"Um, Dad," the guy spoke.

"Yes?"

"I actually wanted to thank you for sending me here."

"I've sent you here to study Drama, actually. Something that you hate," the man gave a small laugh. "Do you really have a reason to thank me?"

"You knew I hate Drama?" the guy frowned.

"Well sure I did, it doesn't take a psychologist to read what's on your face," the man smirked.

"Then why…? I mean, I thought you wanted me to study business."

"Business is boring, Gabriel. Worse than Drama, trust me."

"I doubt it," the guy snorted.

"I just thought that if that made me happy, I mean, meeting your mother during one of the auditions that Drama would somehow make you happy too."

"I guess it did, Dad," the guy smiled. "I mean I met Dee," he looked at Andie.

"And someone else too, actually," Dee added and widened her eyes apparently hinting at something.

"Oh, right… Dad, I wanted to introduce to you one girl…"

Dee backed up a bit to leave them alone.

"Hey, Little One!" Tyler came up to her. "You nailed it today!"

"Why thank you, you were not so bad yourself," Dee was definitely mocking.

"Oh, right! Um, I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

"Sure, go, Nora's calling," Andie snorted.

"But we ain't leaving this place yet, Little One!"

"Get lost already!" Dee pushed him slightly.

"People everywhere," I heard her muttering to herself as she headed towards where I was standing. I tensed.

"Dee!" I saw Fly coming to her. "That was great! We killed it!"

"Yeah, we did," Dee smiled. "Hey, looks like Kiddo's calling you…"

"Where? Oh, right, see you later."

"Sure."

She was now standing near my hideaway her back towards me. I took a deep breath and managed to say

"Andie?"

**Andie's POV:**

"Andie?"

My eyes widened and I froze. No, that can't be happening, I'm having delusions.

I was standing still unable to move. I must've gone crazy by now if I hear his voice. Hopefully that was just a one-time thing otherwise I'll have to go get myself some pills.

"Dee, d'you hear me?"

Again. That's it, I'm officially mental.

Or maybe I'm not. Well, I need to check it anyway. I took a deep breath and slowly turned around.

That was it. I wasn't mental. Chase was standing right in front of me.

He looked somehow older than when I saw him last time. It was… about five months ago. But people don't change that much in five months. And he looked different.

I was staring at him greedily.

His boyish smirk that used to drive all MSA girls mad was gone. Or maybe he was just concerned about something, because his lips were pressed together and he was frowning a bit.

"Hey," I murmured almost silently.

"You did great today," he said after a while.

"You saw it? Um, well, thanks," I was almost stuttering. "How're you?"

"Fine, I'm… I'm fine."

"Andie! Oh my Gosh, Dee!" I heard a familiar voice and turned around unable to believe.

"Missy!" I yelled back and turned around. She was running towards me. "Jeez, Missy!"

We hugged.

"Wow, Miss Thing, you look hot!" she examined my looks.

"Learned from you," I stuck my tongue out. With Missy around it was so easy to laugh again.

"Gosh, Missy!" that was Kiddo. "Chase? Chase, is that you?"

"Kiddo, what…? Chase?" Moose's eyes widened. "Chase!"

That was when everyone noticed Chase and Missy were here. What happened later is hard to describe. I hardly managed to step back not to be killed by the crowd that surrounded Chase and Mis.

I was standing aside trying again to see Chase's face, but he was completely covered by our friends. The only ones who were indifferent to Missy and Chase were Camille and Gabe, but they were completely into each other.

"Andie, Andie, your showcase was just…" Blake rushed in. "Lord… Chase, is that you?"

The nirvana ended only about a half an hour later.

"Guys, guys!" Missy announced. "I'm having a party tonight so now you all get changed and we are going my place! Barbeque and dancing! Who's in?"

People cheered.

"Dee, go get changed," Missy came up to me.

"Um, you know I'm tired and… besides, Charlie's sick and Sarah's with him, so…"

"I don't even want to hear that, Miss Thing! You go get changed right now or…"

"Okay, okay," I chuckled. "I'm coming."

**So, what do you think? Chase is back=) sorry it took him so long, heh;)**** and the next chapter will be the last one, so I'll be waiting for your reviews to write it faster.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for such a long wait=( but you weren't good too, I didn'****t get many reviews=((((((((((((( in fact I just got one (thank you LilMissSunshine123 and I oh, btw, ****please**** read until the VERY end). that sucks. But anywayz, this story is COMPLETE now (oooooh, I can't believe that, my first story is complete!) hope you enjoyed the story and will enjoy this one.**

**A/N: no one's POV, like in the first chapter; **_these _**are thoughts, but I think you'll get it when you read it. Enjoy!=)**

Missy's place was crowded as usual. Andie always loved it here, it reminded her of when her Mom was alive and their place was just like Missy's.

But now Dee had more on her mind then just thoughts of her Mom. Chase. He occupied her head and all she could think about was why he came, will he stay, for how long is he here… and she realized more clearly than ever that if he leaves again, she may not make it. Even though her last months weren't bad, in fact, they were good, but she won't cope another time. She knew she could do everything to make him stay but at the same time she didn't know what to do.

They were in different cars and when they arrived Dee couldn't help stealing glances every now and then, she was spacing out from time to time but luckily no one noticed that, they were all too excited about the showcase, the arrival of Chase and Missy and the very fact that they have finally graduated.

Missy was in front of them all and Dee was thankful, she knew Mis would ask her millions of questions Andie didn't feel like answering.

"Mrs. Serrano!" Andie smiled widely to the woman rushing towards her.

"Andie, you look beautiful! Where have you been? We've missed you!" Missy's mother hugged Dee.

"Well, the graduation and stuff, you know," the girl answered when Mrs. Serrano let go of her.

"I am so glad you're here. Missy arrived just couple of hours ago from Miami and we didn't know about that, so this party is an improvisation," the woman smiled again, all this time they were walking towards the tables where some people were sitting, while the majority of guests were on the dance floor and some loud salsa music was on.

"I love your parties," Andie said sincerely. "And the barbeque smells great."

"Oh, help yourself, and I will go ask to make some more. Feel like home, sweetie! Well, you know, this is your home."

"Thank you, Mrs. Serrano," Dee smiled widely again.

While she was talking to Missy's mother, all other members of the crew have separated. Monster, Cable and Tyler were eating, Sophie, Moose, Kiddo, Nora and Fly immediately headed towards the dance floor and everyone else were nowhere to be seen. Neither was Chase.

Dee flopped onto one of the chairs and dropped her head on her arms. She was tired like hell and starving, but couldn't make herself eat a tiny bite.

Chase kept an eye on Dee all the time since they arrived. While she was talking to Mrs. Serrano he was answering the questions guys were asking, about 'The Kings', about how it was there but he didn't pay mush attention to what he was saying, so everyone decided to wait until better time. The dancers almost ran towards the food and Chase followed them, even though he wasn't hungry at all. He knew he had to talk to Dee, but couldn't brace himself to even stand up and move towards her.

Chase was staring at Dee, Dee was sitting with her head down, being scared to even look up – that's how almost two hours have passed.

"Hey, Andie!"

The girl looked up.

"Blake?" her eyes widened. "Wh-what are you…?"

"Well, that's a party for all, right," Dee's ex-Director was beaming. "So your friend genuinely asked me to join you."

"You look happy," Andie chuckled. "Glad you're finally done with us, huh?"

"Mmm… with a reason, you know that yourself," Blake shrugged, still smiling. "You were the biggest pain in my ass in the entire history of me being the Director of the MSA."

"Blake!" Andie's eyes widened. She had no idea Blake could ever use that kind of expression.

"But I've never been more proud of anyone either," the man's smile widened even more. "Your dance received more positive reviews than any else did, as far as I can remember. Maybe, even more than the final showcase of Ms. Clark and Mr. Gage."

"Cool!" they heard Moose exclaim. "Oops," the guy added after he recognized his eavesdropping was noticed.

"And your Light Design, Mr. Alexander, was absolutely flawless," Blake turned his head to him.

"Thanks, Blake! Ou, I mean, Director Collins," Moose made an awkward face.

"That's okay, Moose, you can call me Blake, I'm not your Director anymore," Blake waved his hand carelessly.

Dee looked at Blake in wide-eyed astonishment. "Who are you and what have you done to Blake Collins?"

"Come on, Dee, chill."

"Blake, you scare me," the girl snorted at Blake's words.

"And you scare _me_, because you sit here and not dance."

"I'm not in the dancing mood, really," Andie shook her head.

"A dancer should always be in the dancing mood," Blake lifted up his index finger.

"I've had enough for today."

"You can't say no to the Director of your school."

"I've graduated, Blake," Dee plastered a winning smile.

"I won't give you your Diploma (**A/N**: is that what they call it?) if you don't dance with me, Ms. West!" Blake's winning smile was definitely beating Andie's.

"That's called blackmailing!"

"That's called using director's power over students! Come on, Andie!"

Dee hesitated for a moment but then stood up with a sigh.

Their display on the dance floor was met with applause. Some salsa music was on, Dee didn't know what band or singer that was, but the music rocked. Soon Dee could fully understand who Chase got his salsa skills from.

Chase watched Dee and his brother with a small smile. He hated seeing her in the state she was in before the dance, but now the music and the dance were doing their thing and Dee was smiling happily as she was revolving around Blake doing one rocking move after another. People around were dancing too, but soon they stopped to watch Andie and Blake, that reminded Chase of how they were dancing in the same place about a year ago, and he smiled to his memories, only now the smile was sad.

_No, wrong, we were changing __pairs then, _the guys thought to himself, but understood he was too quick to think that, because now Dee was already dancing with Moose. People around were cheering, because Moose and Andie couldn't help but making classical salsa moves a bit ridiculous, their style.

The next one to dance with Dee was Cable, then Smiles and Hair. With each partner the girl was smiling wider and wider, she was enjoying dancing with her old friends and that showed. Monster stepped in after Smiles and the pair somehow managed to bring some break-dance to salsa, which was so unexpected the crowd went crazy. Tyler was the next one, and Dee's smile widened even more. She laughed and shouted something to him, Chase couldn't get what.

"Hey," he heard a voice near him and turned his head. It was Blake, he managed to sit next to him and Chase didn't even notice that, he was too busy watching Dee.

"Hey."

"Didn't even have a chance to talk normally," Blake let out a small laugh. "How you've been doing?"

"Fine, just fine," not tearing his eyes off of Andie answered Chase.

Blake watched his brother for a minute and then let out another laugh.

"You should go talk to her, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right," the younger Collins replied immediately but it didn't look like he heard what Blake just said.

"You are an idiot, you know," Blake crossed his arms and looked anticipating at Chase.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right," Chase repeated looking at Dee now even more attentive. Gabriel stepped in onto the floor.

"Chase!" Blake snapped loudly.

"What?" his brother jumped on his chair and looked at him with wide eyes. "Why are you shouting?"

"Because you _are_ an idiot! Don't just sit here, talk to her!"

"She doesn't care about me anymore," Chase shook his head.

"I wouldn't be that sure."

"She asked about me?" Chase asked hopefully.

"No," the older man answered after a second. "But when you didn't call in the very beginning, she was worried."

"That was then…"

"Look, you hurt her," Blake's voice became hard. "_You_ left her and _you_ didn't call her."

"But she could…"

"No, she couldn't," Blake interrupted. "What happened to you, Chase? I don't recognize you. Is that how our parents raised you? Is that how _I_ raised you?"

"You didn't raise me," Chase answered matter-of-factly.

"I was the Director in your school and your teacher, Chase. And now I see you hiding in the corner like a sleek, looking greedily at the woman you love and not being brave enough to talk to her and take the blame for what happened. You are afraid, Chase. Afraid that she doesn't want you back after the mistake _you_'ve made, not her," Blake's voice was like a razor.

"Wo-wow, hold up!" Chase raised his hands defensively. "That wasn't just _my_ fault!"

"Be a _man_, Chase!" Blake looked at him and stood up. "Or I will have to say that I don't recognize my brother anymore."

Chase wanted to say something but Blake was already gone. The guy looked at the floor and didn't see Dee there. Chase looked around and saw her drinking something greedily near one of the tables.

Blake may have been harsh but he was right, Chase didn't recognize himself as well. He has always been brave enough to go against anyone, let alone Blake. He wasn't afraid to take the blame even before he went to the MSA, even in kindergarten and primary school. He didn't back off ever before, as far as he could remember. But, yet again, he has never been in such situation before.

Chase took a deep breath and stood up, before hesitation in him got a chance to raise it's head.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Andie was taking a last sip of water from the bottle when someone stopped behind her.

"Um, Dee?" she recognized Chase's voice.

The girl choked. The bottle fell to the ground and Dee put a hand on her chest, trying to stop coughing.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked with concern.

"Um, yeah," Dee coughed one last time. "Yeah, sure, I am," she took a deep breath. _What a nice way to look in front of Chase! Fuck the water._

"Would you, uh, like to take a walk?" the guy asked before she was able to say something.

"Yeah, sure," Dee's tongue acted faster than her brain.

_Yes! She said yes!_ Chase hardly kept himself from smiling like a dork, instead he started to walk away from the tables, trying his hardest not to run.

"Where are we going?" Dee asked after a while.

"There's been a nice tree around, hope it still exists," the guy smiled nervously, but Andie didn't see that in the darkness.

They were walking in the darkness, both looking down and not saying a word.

"So," Chase started carefully when the silence became unbearable to him, "got the crew back, huh?" _Nice start, idiot! Sounded more like you're blaming her for that._

"Yeah," Dee didn't know what else to say. _What a witty answer! Genius! _

"Cool," that was all Chase could come up with. _Ooh man!_

When they reached the tree the girl climbed on it easily and Chase hesitated. He took a deep breath, he's never been a tree climber he always said that. But he had no choice now and soon he was near Dee.

No one was saying anything again.

"Uh… what brought you here?" Andie asked finally. _Do I have such a squeaky high voice?_

"Graduation," the guy shrugged.

"Oh…"

_No, no, no, Dee! I came here for you, I missed you, I love you, take me back! _Chase swallowed.

Silence covered them again.

"Guys told me that was your idea to get the crew back?" asked the guy after about five minutes.

"Oh, no, that wasn't just me," she smiled widely.

Chase smiled too just at the very fact she smiled like that, but suddenly her smile faded, as if she just forgot where she was and that's why she smiled.

"We all wanted that," Dee finished.

"And your new members are great. You wanna continue that?"

"Continue?" it seemed like Andie never thought about that. Well she didn't, in fact, she was too busy. "I dunno. We didn't talk about that. Were to busy with graduation, you know."

"Oh…"

"And you?" Dee asked trying to hide her anxiety. "How're 'The Kings'?"

She was afraid that he would just say 'they're great, can't wait to go back to them, well, nice showcase you had, see ya' and go away again. That was a weird feeling. She knew she shouldn't get attached to him again after she did such a hard job to get used to be without him, but at the same time she couldn't help savoring every moment, taking in his features, just enjoying him being around.

"'The Kings?'" Chase huffed, "I quit."

"You what?" Andie frowned and looked straight into his eyes for the first time today and in months.

"Quit," the guy shrugged but didn't look away. "Months ago, actually."

"And… what have you been doing? I mean…" she trailed off. Dee was frowning and not taking her eyes off of Chase.

"Dancing," Chase shrugged again.

"Alone?" she couldn't believe it.

"Yeah. Just moving from one place to another," he tried to smile but couldn't. Now with her all those months seemed like a torture.

_He was alone. Completely alone all those months. How can a person__ be alone? How did he survive? Has he been getting girls?_

Dee was looking at Chase and she didn't think he was doing it. No, he was alone, completely by himself, she was somehow sure. And that hurt her more somehow than if she knew he was with someone, let alone a girl or girls.

"What?" Chase asked quietly because he couldn't understand her stare.

Andie couldn't answer. She felt tears forming in her eyes. She wanted to hug him, hold him as close as she could, just to show him he has home, he has somewhere to go and he didn't have to be alone.

"Dee, what happened?" Chase asked with worry.

"Don't do this," she whispered and then swallowed, "please don't do this."

"Don't do what, Dee?" the guy saw tears in her eyes and he hated himself because he didn't understand why.

"Don't be alone, please," Andie finally managed to figure out and express what she meant. "You shouldn't. You must not be alone, Chase, you are _not._ You have Blake, you have guys, you have MSA," she trailed off.

_Please say 'me', please say that I have you, please, _Chase pleaded silently.

But Andie didn't say that. Still she continued.

"Chase, if… if that's about me, then you won't see me anymore, you can stay in Baltimore…"

"You are leaving?" the guy asked in a low voice.

"I dunno yet. Blake told me we did good and I think we have chances," she smiled sadly and shrugged. "To get a job I mean. And I have also been thinking of going to California with Camille, so…So that won't be a problem anymore if you don't wanna… be around me," Dee swallowed and a tear streamed down her left cheek.

"Dee…" Chase lifted a hand to wipe it off and leaned a bit forward…

… which turned out to be a big mistake…

Chase lost his balance and fell down from the tree with a yell.

"OUCH!" he landed on his right elbow and a pain rushed through his arm.

"CHASE!" Andie screamed and jumped down to him. "My Gosh, Chase, you okay?" her eyes were wide with horror.

"Oh, shit, that hurts," with help of Andie he sat up and tried to move his arm. Luckily it was successful, the arm wasn't broken. "Guess I'm okay," the guy tried to smile.

Dee was looking at him with eyes full of tears and suddenly she felt like some wall was broken.

"Chase!" Andie threw her arms around his neck and pinned his face against his chest.

"Dee," he exhaled and hugged her as strong as he could without breaking her ribs.

"Chase, don't leave me, please, don't leave me," the girl was whispering and her tears were streaming down his neck.

"My God, Dee, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he was afraid to let go of her but she didn't want it either, instead, it was more like she wanted to crawl under his skin to stay with him forever.

"Chase, Chase, Chase," Andie was repeating.

"What, babe?"

"Don't leave me, I can't do this anymore, I can't, I can't…"

"Shh, s'okay, I won't leave you, I promise. Look, Dee," Chase lightly pushed her away to look at her face. Her eyes were full of tears and her cheeks were wet, but her make-up wasn't ruined.

Suddenly Dee huffed "That's a good thing Nora used water-proof make-up."

"You look gorgeous," the guy said absolutely sincerely. "Look," he repeated, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"Chase, shut up, I wasn't perfect too," Andie interrupted.

"But I…"

"Quit it, Chase," Dee shook her head and smiled lightly. "I'm done with that. I have been telling people what happened since you left and I am so fed up with that."

"Sorry," Chase said again, he felt the accusation in her voice but thought it was only fair.

"I don't blame you, no," Andie seemed to read his thoughts. "I just want to say let's get over it? Please. If that's okay with you…" she added unsurely.

"Babe, that's all I want, believe me," he tucked her bang behind her left ear. "I was such a fool…"

"Stop it!" Andie gave him a look. "We both were dorks," she huffed. "But we both changed," she added after a while.

Chase chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Andie but she was faster than him. She pressed her lips against his' and before the guy knew he was on his back, Dee above him. Chase slid his fingers in her hair and pressed her head harder against his with her right hand, while his left one was trailing down her spin.

Dee's hand, meanwhile, found it's way under his shirt and that sent chills through Chase's body.

"Hey, hey, easy," he managed to whisper. "We'll burn the tree."

"Don't care," Dee's mouth near his ear sent a rush of a heat through him.

"No, Dee, I'm serious," Chase said with a smile. "Guys probably are looking for us."

"I don't think so," the girl smiled too but still sat down. Chase sat down too and cupped her left cheek.

"You are so gorgeous," he whispered.

She smiled timidly.

"I love you, Dee. I'm sorry I left."

"I love you too. And shut up about that already, okay?" she raised her single eyebrow.

"Deal," Chase smiled and kissed her softly. "I think we should go back."

"Yeah, let's go."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Look who's here!" Kiddo yelled when they stepped into the light. "Holding hands!"

Dee smiled a bit shy but nevertheless happily and noticed that all members of the MSA crew plus Blake were gathered around a table, everyone had a drink in hand.

"We were betting on how long it will take you guys to make up," Missy gave them a mischievous smile.

"And who won?" asked Chase a bit confused.

"I did," Blake answered and checked his watches. "It took you… about an hour and a half."

"What? That long?" Dee's eyes widened. She was absolutely sure they were absent for half an hour.

"We thought it'd take you more," Cable snorted.

"So you people owe me five dollar each," Blake smiled winningly. Andie's eyes went even wider.

"Hey, you're a Director, you're not supposed to take money from us," Moose argued.

"You've graduated, so five bucks each!"

"Blake, you surprise me," Chase shook his head and grinned.

"Look, guys, I want to say something," Dee said unexpectedly even for herself. "Hair could you pass me a drink?"

"Yeah, me too," Chase added.

"So," Andie took a deep breath. "I'm not very good at it…"

"Not good? You?" Gabriel interrupted. "You are _really_ good at pronouncing speeches."

"That was an improvisation," the girl gave him a smile. "Anyway… I know that may sound like a cliché but I wanna thank you guys. I wanna thank you, Blake," she turned to her former Director, "thanks for giving me a try and for taking me back when… well, you know when," Dee smiled. "Without you I wouldn't have done it…"

"Wrong, Dee, that's all yours," Blake argued.

"No, Blake, that's not true. You are the best choreographer and what I did I did just because you were there for me. And you are my friend and thank you for that. Second, I wanna thank Kiddo, Fly, Smiles, Cable, Hair and Monster. Thank you for coming back into my life when I needed you…"

"Always, Dee," Fly smiled.

"I love you!" Kiddo exclaimed and Dee smiled, "I love you too, Kiddo!"

"Third, I wanna thank Ty, Nora and Camille. You guys are just amazing, Ty, you are the best big brother a girl can ever have, and thanks for kicking my ass two years ago, remember?"

"Sure thing, little one, that's why you went to the MSA. You owe me, you know," Tyler chuckled.

"I owe you a lot more than that, Ty… next… Moose, Soph… just… thanks," Andie smiled to them. "You are the best, you were there for me always…"

"Come on, Dee, don't turn it into a funeral!" Moose snorted and received a slap on a hand from Sophie. "What?" he hissed.

"Moose, you _are_ a dork," Andie chuckled. "But you are a great friend. Missy… you know all I wanna tell you. You're the best and I love you."

"Love you too Miss Thing," Missy raised her drink.

"And… Gabriel," Dee turned towards him with a smile and saw that Gabriel was smiling too. "Thanks for showing up in my life."

Dee felt Chase squeezed her hand and squeezed it back, but was still smiling at Gabe. "Thank you," she said with her lips only.

"Thank you more," he replied silently and they both laughed.

"Okay, I'm done," Andie announced.

"Hey, and what about Chase?" Moose exclaimed. "Wanna say anything to him?"

"He knows all I have to tell him," Dee smiled to Chase and he leaned down and kissed her.

Everyone cheered. "Finally!"

"Cheers, people!"

"Cheers!"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Dee, you're staying at Sarah's, right?" Chase asked after a while when everyone else were busy talking and toasting.

"How d'you know that?" the girl was surprised.

"Long story," Chase chuckled. "Look, why won't you call her and say you're not coming? We could go to our place…"

"Didn't Blake…?"

"I asked him five minutes ago," the guy interrupted, "and he said that he was paying for it all this time and it's still ours. My stuff's still there, by the way. Actually I think Blake didn't want to strain himself and take them," he chuckled.

"Um… I'd love to, but my stuff's at Sarah's," Andie shrugged.

"You can borrow mine," Chase threw both hands against her waist. "'sides, I know one activity, for that you won't need any stuff. Me neither, actually," he grinned mischievously and leaned down to kiss Dee.

The girl smiled against his lips and opened her mouth to let his tongue in.

**So, guys, PLEASE let me know what you think, PLEASE! At least couple of words or even a single one!**

**P.S. I'll miss writing this story and I will miss you guys as readers too…**

**P.P.S. I am not Dee (unfortunately… hehe=) but I wanna thank you too. Thanks to **_**razmataz13drums, Ally's Angel's**_** and **_**Jaclyn**_** for reading and REVIEWING this story, you guys are great! **

**But I hope you won't be mad at me if I say a very-very-very special huge THANK YOU to **_**LilMissSunshine123**_**. You were the first one to review my first story and your review I was anticipating after each chapter and you never let me down. Thank you, a reader like you is every author's dream=) and I will be waiting for your updates!**


End file.
